Two Worlds One Family
by Faron Oakenshield
Summary: This the story of two half hobbit half dwarf sisters, who at such a young age had their parents savagely taken away from them, forcing them to live with their Aunt Bella and Uncle Bungo. Fifty years later they, along with their cousin Bilbo, will join a certain group of dwarves to reclaim a mountain. Follow them as they encounter adventure, danger and love. (FilixOC) (KiliXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, got a new story I wanted to put up. I had this story idea from a plot bunny I had been given by Talks to Herself, although, with her permission, I have tweaked a few things from what she had planned. I hope you will all enjoy reading this, if you do like the sound of it so far, please let me know and I'll keep posting.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Long ago, in a land far from our own, there once lived the large and proud mountain of Erebor, a mountain of dwarves, which was ruled by Thror, King Under the Mountain. His house was never in danger, for his line was secured with the lives of his son, Thrain and grandson, Thorin._

 _Just beyond the doors of Erebor, laid the human settlement of Dale, peaceful and prosperous, where all were welcomed whether they be dwarves, elves, or even maybe a stray hobbit or two. . .if given the courage._

 _Erebor. . .oh my dears, if only I could show you. It was a beautiful place to live, I assure you. Built deep within the mountain itself the beauty of this city was legend. Its wealth lay in the earth in precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone._

 _The skills of we Dwarves are unequalled fashioning objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire._

 _Delving deeper into the dark, that's where it was found. The Heart of the Mountain. The Arkenstone. Thror named it "The King's Jewel." He took it as a sign, a sign that his right to rule was divine. All would pay homage to him. Even the great Elven King, Thranduil._

 _No one knows exactly what began the rift between our races. The Elves say we stole their treasure. The Dwarves tell another tale. They say the Elf King refused to give them their rightful pay._

"What do you say, **ada**?" A sixteen year old dwarfling asked.

The story teller, Vidar son of Ginar, satin his chair by the fire, his two daughters, Rose and Ruby, sat before him on the floor. Rose being sixteen and Ruby eleven (eight and five and a half in human years respectively).

Rose was the spitting image of her father, her red hair falling down her back in a long braid, a smaller braid dangling down the left side of her face with the family bead holding it in place. All her facial and body features were of a dwarf, except for her ears which were slightly pointed like her hobbit mothers, Elanor.

Sat in front of her was Ruby, who took on her mother's traits, brown hair and eyes. Unlike her sister, everything about her screamed hobbit. From her curly lcosk right down to her bare, little, fuzzy hobbit feet. Vidar managed to tame some of her curly locks into a suitable family braid, but it was much shorter than her sister's.

"What do I say, my flower? As much as I would like to say the elves cheated us in some way, I don't believe it myself."

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because of what happens next, my gem. The years of peace and plenty of Erebor and Dale were not to last. The days turned sour and the nights closed in. King Thror's love of gold had grown too fierce. A sickness had begun to grow within him."

"What kind of sickness?" Rose asked.

"It was a sickness of the mind. And where sickness thrives bad things will follow."

The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes before shuffling closer to their father to hear closely.

"The first we heard was a noise like a hurricane coming down from the North. The pines on the mountain creaked and cracked in the hot, dry wind. He was a fire-drake from the North. Smaug had come. Such wanton death was dealt that day. For this city of Men was nothing to Smaug. His eye was set on another prize. For dragons covet gold with a dark and fierce desire. For a dragon will guard his plunder as long as he lives."

"Did you get out okay, **Ada**?" Ruby asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Of course he did, Roo! He wouldn't be here otherwise!" Rose told her sister.

Vidar smiled at his daughters. "I got out safe, **Ghivashels** , but not okay. I lost my mother and my sister that day, both of them having been too far from the entrance to escape."

Looking at their father in despair, both girls clambered onto Vidar's lap and snuggled into him. Vidar smiled as he welcomed the comfort from his children.

"What happened then, **ada**?"

"Thrain petitioned to try to get help from King Thranduil, but he turned away from us. Turned away from those that had lost mothers and fathers, sons and daughters, brother and sisters andwives and husbands along with their home. Left us to fend for ourselves like a pack of wild dogs. And so, led by King Thror, we were taken to where we could find labour in the villages of men. But we always remembered the mountain smoke beneath the moon the trees like torches blazing bright. For we had seen dragon fire in the sky and a city turned to ash. We never forgave and we never forgot."

The three of them sat in silence, Rose close to tears and Ruby cuddled into her father. Vidar looked to the other side of the room, where his wife, Elanor, sat sewing away as she listened to the story. Although he had told her about his past, every time she heard it, she would be filled with such grief for her husband, wishing there was something she could do to help him.

"Do you think Erebor would ever belong to dwarves again, **ada**?" Rose asked as she looked to Vidar.

"I do not know, my flower. Maybe one day. One day, we could look upon the home of our ancestors once more."

Rose jumped down from her father's lap, picking up her wooden sword as she did so.

"I will face the dragon for you, **ada**! I will take back our homeland!"

This caused Vidar to laugh, Elanor shaking her head in amusement as she stood.

"Not now you won't. It is time for bed."

Rose pouted. "Aww, but **ama** , we need to reclaim Erebor!"

Elanor chuckled as she took her daughters hand. "No, now you need to go to sleep. You can't reclaim Erebor when you're sleepy, can you?"

"I guess not. Can we tomorrow?"

"Haven't you forgotten **Ghivashel** , we're leaving to visit Aunt Bella and Uncle Bungo tomorrow." Vidar reminded her as he followed the both of them to the girl's room, Ruby tucked in his arms.

"Aww! We'll never get Erebor back!" Rose pouted.

Vidar chuckled as he gently cupped his daughter's cheek in his hand. "One day my flower, one day when you and your sister are older, you will look upon our home. This I swear. Don't be in a rush to grow up."

Rose nodded as she got into her night clothes, Elanor taking Ruby from Vidar as he tucked his eldest into her bed.

"Can you sing the song about the mountain, **ada**?"

Vidar smiled as he sat on the edge of her bed, Elanor doing the same with Ruby, who looked at her father expectantly.

"Of course I can, my loves."

Snuggled down under the covers, the girls listened as their father began to sing;

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold.

To dungeons deep and caverns old.

We must away ere break of day.

To find our long forgotten gold.

The pines were roaring on the height,

the winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light."

At the end of the song, Vidar and Elanor smiled as both children were soon asleep. Kissing the girls, they blew out the candles and left, closing the door behind them. After retiring to their room, Elanor and Vidar laid cuddled in bed.

"Do you really believe you would see Erebor again?" Elanor asked her husband.

"Anything is possible, **Âzyungel**. Maybe not now, not in ten years or even fifty years, but one day, maybe we will see Erebor again. It would be my greatest wish to take you and the girls there."

Elanor smiled as she ran a hand across his chest. "That would be my greatest wish too. You speak as fondly of your home as I do mine. And you never know, Rose may grow up one day and reclaim Erebor."

Vidar laughed, quietly as to not wake the girls. "Aye, maybe, and with Ruby right beside her. They're never apart from each other for long."

Elanor smiled softly. "No. They're not."

With that, they settled down and slept, snuggled in each others arms.

* * *

Late that night, husband and wife were jolted awake by a pounding on the front door.

"Who in Mahal's name is that?" Vidar grumbled.

"I don't know, but answer it before they wake the girls."

Vidar got out of bed and hurried to the front door and opened it to see his friend, Borun on the other side.

"Borun! Do you have any idea how late it is!?" Vidar hissed to his friend.

"We're in danger."

Vidar froze. "What do you mean?"

"Orcs have been seen heading in this direction. . .Azog is with them."

Vidar looked to him. "Azog the Defiler? He was slain, Thorin killed him in the Battle of Azanulbizar!"

Borun shook his head. "Not killed, just injured. Get Elanor and the children, we're evacuating."

Vidar nodded as he turned back into the house and rushed back to the bedroom. Elanor instantly sat up at the look of panic on her husbands face.

"What is it?"

"Orcs. Get the girls together, we need to leave."

Elanor nodded and threw on some clothes before she rushed into the girls room. She roused both girls.

" **Ama**? What's wrong?" Rose asked groggily.

"We need to leave. Come, hurry and get dressed."

She did not ask again after she heard the panic in her mother's voice. She jumped out of the bed and got dressed as her mother dressed Ruby. Elanor quickly packed a few clothes before rushing out into the main room, Ruby in her arms and Rose holding her hand. Vidar, having strapped his weapons to himself were waiting.

"Come, we need to hurry."

They left the house and together the four of them met up with the others at the far end of the village they lived in. Before they could reach the gates however, a howl echoed through the night and screams pierced the air. Ruby instantly woke up, clinging to her mother as Rose held her hand tightly.

"Elanor, take the girls and get out of here."

Elanor looked to him in shock and horror. "No! I can't leave you, Vidar."

Vidar placed a hand on her cheek. "You can't stay with me Elanor, the children need you. Now go, quickly."

She nodded as she rushed off with the girls, Rose crying after her father. Vidar watched them leave with a sad expression, somehow knowing he wouldn't see them again for a long long time. He then turned and rushed towards the oncoming orcs, along with those who could fight.

* * *

" **Ama** , what about **ada**?" Rose asked her mother, her face streaked with tears.

"He'll be fine, my flower. We need to keep moving."

As they did, they soon lost sight of the village and the other women and children. That's when they heard another howl, only this time, much closer.

" **Ama**. . ." Ruby whimpered in her mother's arms.

As they heard a growl, Elanor looked to her girls before nodding. Going to a nearby bush, she set Ruby on her feet and turned to Rose.

"Do you remember the way to the Shire?"

She thought for a moment before she nodded. "I-I think so."

"Good. Hide here, I'm going to lead off our chaser. Wait a few moments and run, run to Aunt Bella and Uncle Bungo."

Rose shook her head. "No, **ama**! We can't leave you!"

Elanor smiled and opened her mouth to say more, that's when the bushes near them rustled. Jumping up, the three of them heard snuffling and a voice speaking something none of them could understand, but it was spoken so harshly, none of them wanted to find out who spoke.

"Rose, go now!"

This time, Rose didn't argue. Taking Ruby's hand, she turned and ran towards the Shire. She only looked back when she heard a scream. Covering Ruby's eyes, Rose stared with wide, fearful eyes as a white warg stood, the body of her mother in it's mouth. Astride the warg was the most terrifying creature she had ever seen. It looked to be an orc from one of her father's stories, a huge white orc with a metal hook for an arm, scars all over it's body. Holding back a scream, she turned and ran for the Shire, to the home of her Aunt and Uncle.

* * *

When the girls had arrived at Bag End, Belladonna and Bungo happily accepted their nieces into their home. Bella grieved with the girls over the loss of her eldest sister. They waited for any possible sign of Vidar, but when a week went past with nothing, they knew he had also fallen.

Belladonna's eldest brother, Isengrim, had gone to the village their sister lived with a few others who were brave enough to go after hearing the news, and soon came back with a few of the children's belongings.

They held a private memorial for the both of them, each member of the family vowing to watch over their children for them. Through all of this, Belladonna had noticed each child react differently to the memorial. Ruby sobbed her poor little heart out, while Rose stood with an emotionless look on her face, barely speaking unless spoken to. The only thing she did was watch her sister closely, as if expecting her to just disappear.

Bella didn't know what she could have seen to make her feel this way, she tried to get out of her what was wrong, especially after the nightmare on her first night with them. She woke up crying and screaming, causing Bella to sleep with her for the rest of the night to calm her.

From that day forth, Rose continue to be cold to those outside of her close family, she didn't make friends with the other hobbit children like her sister did, but would stay aside and just watch her.

….

Ten years after the death of her sister, a tiny ray of hope came to Bag End in the form of a fauntling named Bilbo Baggins. Belladonna had given birth to hers and Bungo's first child. After seeing their cousin, Rose and Ruby promised to look out for Bilbo and to make sure he was never alone.

And so it was that Rose's heart had started to soften a little more. She and Ruby treated Bilbo more like their brother than their cousin, which Bella and Bungo thought was sweet. They helped him to walk, talk, read and write. Rose had even taught Bilbo how to use a wooden sword, to the dismay of Bungo and delight of Bella. Growing up, Bilbo took after his Tookish, adventurous side more than his Baggins half.

When he was old enough, Rose, Ruby and Bilbo would often run out to the woods to look for adventures and elves and return home late, treading mud through the smial they lived in. But that happiness would all soon change once again.

* * *

In the winter of nineteen twenty six, Bungo had come down with a terrible fever, one that lasted for a long time, but it wasn't something he would never recover from. On December twenty seventh, he passed away peacefully in his sleep, leaving his grieving family behind. Rose and Ruby, having knowing this type of grief, tried their best to comfort Bilbo as much as they could, and Bilbo would accept their comfort gratefully.

After his burial, the family tried to go on with their lives as normal. But it was soon clear that Belladonna was suffering at the loss of her husband. For the first few years, she seemed to be fine, but then she slowly started to decline. Eight years after her husband died, Belladonna followed him.

Bilbo's grief after his mother died was much harder to have to watch. Bilbo had treasured his mother, loved her with every fibre of his being. After a few weeks of grieving, Bilbo became the head of the family and as Bungo's heir, was left Bag End. Of course, he had Rose and Ruby stay with him, not wanting his sisters to leave him.

For the next twenty years or so, life went on as normal as it could go. Bilbo became a respectable bachelor in Bag End, and was very happy and content to do so, Ruby became an apprentice to the healer of the Shire and as for Rose, when she was sure her brother and sister would be alright, she would often leave for days or weeks at a time.

She, unlike her sister, had never forgotten the orc that killed her parents, the one that would haunt her dreams for years after. On her travels, she had met with the Rangers of the North, who were protecting the Shire. She had joined with them and learnt all they knew. She had even been with these Rangers to the elven city of Rivendell, hesitantly at first, but she soon grew to like these elves, having come to find they are not like their cousins of the East, the ones who had turned their back on the dwarves of Erebor. . .on her father.

It wouldn't be until the year twenty nine forty one when her promise to her father would come into play. The promise to one day reclaim the dwarven kingdom of Erebor, when a certain dwarf king came to Bag End to employ Bilbo as their burglar.

* * *

 **Well, there's part one to my new story. Again, I hope you liked it and will continue reading this. Please let me know your thoughts on this xx**

 **Translations;**

 **Ada** \- Daddy

 **Ama** \- Mummy/Mommy

 **Ghivashel(s)** – Treasure(s) of all treasures

 **Âzyungel** – Love of loves


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, we're back with part 2 of my new story. I've decided that this one will be uploaded every Friday, A Whole New World Saturday as usual and True Love conquers all every Sunday. The other stories that are currently on hiatus will be uploaded when I get the inspiration to continue with them and figure out where I'm going. Will work out a schedule with them when I get them up loaded xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Talks To Herself -** I'm glad you're happy with this so far, and hope you continue being happy with it xx

 **Child of Dreams –** No, unfortunately, Vidar is dead. It's just the two sisters now, and Bilbo of course.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The day starts out like any other in Bag End. With Rose still away and Ruby leaving to do some healing duties, this left Bilbo to his own devices. After breakfast, he sits on his bench just before the front of his fence as he smokes his pipe. His thoughts wondering off, as they usually do, to Rose and hoping she's safe. Although she is older than him and more than capable to take care of herself, he still worries for her. He's just grateful Ruby at least as the sense to stay home where it's safe.

As he's relaxing with his eyes closed, he suddenly chokes as the puff of smoke he just blew out flies back and hits him in the face. Opening his eyes, he's surprised to see a tall, elderly man standing in front of him. The man is wearing a long grey cloak and a grey pointed hat and has a grey beard, in his hands, a wooden staff. Remembering his manners, he clears his throat.

"Good morning."

"What do you mean? Do you wish me a good morning or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning? Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on? Hm?"

This stumps him for a moment.

"All of them at once, I suppose."

The man let's out a little humming noise as he watches the hobbit, making said hobbit feel uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?"

"That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Bilbo just stares at him for a moment.

"An adventure? No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner." he then pulls letters from his mailbox, looking them over while making some noises of discomfort. "Heh, heh. Mm. Huh. Hmm. Oh. Ah. Good morning."

He then turns and makes his way to the door, pausing at the strange man's next words;

"To think that I should have lived to be "good morninged" by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door."

"Beg your pardon?"

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf. And Gandalf means. . .me."

Recognition finally dawns on the hobbit, remembering the Wizard who had made fireworks when he was a fauntling.

"Gandalf? Not Gandalf the wandering Wizard. . .who made such excellent fireworks? Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Heh, heh. Ahem. No idea you were still in business."

"And where else should I be?"

"Where else. . .? Ahem."

"Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me... ...even if it's only my fireworks. Yes. Well, that's decided. It'll be very good for you." Bilbo looks at Gandalf in confusion. "And most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.

"Inform the who? What? No. No. No. . .Wait." he goes to the door. "We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today. Not... I suggest you try Over the Hill or Across the Water. Good morning."

Walking inside, he shuts the door and bolting it. Letting out a breath, he leans against the green door, pausing as he hears a scraping sound. Going to the window by the door, he tries to look out, but doesn't see anything until Gandalf's face comes into view, making him hide behind the corner. Hearing his gate after a few moments, he looks out another window to see the man leaving.

Moving away from the door, he makes his way into his sitting room, grumbling away about wizards and adventures.

"What utter nonsense."

After an hour, there's a thud at the door, which makes Bilbo jump, thinking maybe Gandalf's returned. But, after hearing the keyhole being used, he relaxes, realising that Ruby must have returned. He then jumps up as he realises he's bolted the door shut from the inside, so she can't get in. Cue her knocking on the door.

"Bilbo? Are you in there?"

"Hold on, Ruby. I'm coming!"

Going to the door, he unlocks it and opens it to see Ruby looking at him in surprise, before walking in.

"Everything alright, **nadadith**? You never bolt the door, except at night."

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. How was your morning?"

Ruby groans as she shakes off her cloak, placing her bag by the door. "Mr Proudfoot had a stomach upset, so I went to see if there's anything I could do to help him."

Bilbo has a look on amusement on his face at this. "Oh? And how did that go?"

Ruby scoffs. "You know Mr Proudfoot, proud as anything. Wouldn't let me help him until I threatened to fetch Miss Melanie, who would be much worse than I."

This causes the hobbit to chuckle as he takes his coat. "I'll bet he liked that."

"Got me to do my job at least. Where are you off to?"

"To the market to get supper. Fancy anything in particular?"

"You know me, whatever you get, I'll eat."

He chuckles before leaving the house and walking down the road. After getting everything he needs, he returns to the smial to find Ruby sitting at the table, all of her medicinal supplies in front of her.

"Taking stock?" Bilbo asks as he removes his coat.

Ruby nods as she writes something on the piece of parchment. "Mhm. Just making sure we have enough of everything. I may have to go to the woods soon to get some more herbs and such."

Bilbo nods before going to the pantry to put away the contents in his basket.

"Oh! We got a letter from Rose, by the way!"

This causes the hobbit to come back to the dining room.

"How is she?"

"She says she's fine. Had a skirmish with some bandits or something a few days ago, but she should be home by the end of the week."

"Well, that is good then. It will be good to have her home."

Ruby nods. "It will. I mean, she's of age and is old enough to make her own decisions, by dwarf and hobbit standards, but I feel better when she's here with us."

Bilbo agrees as he sits next to her. "Yes, so do I."

Ruby suddenly grins. "Although, she did say she had another clumsy moment."

"What happened this time?" Bilbo asks, a grin appearing on his face.

"She fell in cow dung."

This causes the both of them to laugh.

"That girl, honestly. I swear she has two left feet."

Ruby nods. "But yet, get her with her bow or a sword and she's as flawless as anything."

Bilbo just shakes his head as the two of them continue on with their day.

* * *

That night, Ruby and Bilbo sit at the dinner table for a supper of fish, potatoes and carrots. Sitting across from her as he puts the plates down, Bilbo tucks his napkin into his shirt and they both begin to tuck in when the bell at the front door rings. Ruby freezes, her her fork almost to her mouth, Bilbo holding a wedge of lemon over his fish. They both look to each other in confusion.

"Are you expecting company?" Bilbo asks Ruby, who shakes her head.

"No, you?"

"No. I don't know anyone who would show up unexpected. Except for Ruby, but she'd just let herself in."

Bilbo stands and goes to the door as the bell rings again. Opening the door, he pauses at the sight. A tall and very menacing dwarf standing there on the mat. Bald at the top of his head and hair growing from halfway down. Bushy beard and moustache. But the sight of the axes strapped to him make Bilbo pause.

"Dwalin, at your service." The dwarf says as he bows.

Bilbo just stares at him, before remembering his manners as he clears his throat, fastening the tie on is dressing gown.

"Hm. Uh. . .Bilbo Baggins, at yours. Do we know each other?"

"No."

Listening from the table, Ruby is confused as to who the visitor could be, not recognising the voice. But then, as the person walks in, her eyes go wide. A dwarf! The first dwarf she has seen in sixty years!

"Which way, laddie? Is it down here?"

"Is what down where?"

"Supper." he tosses his coat to the shocked hobbit. "He said there'd be food and lots of it."

"He. . .He said? Who said?"

Dwalin to the kitchen and stops as he sees the lass sitting at the table.

"Oh. Excuse me, lass, I didn't see you. Dwalin, at your service." Again, he dips into a bow.

Remembering the traditional dwarven greeting, Ruby stands and bows. "Ruby, at your service."

Dwalin raises a brow at this, a hobbit lass knowing dwarven customs.

"I'm a half dwarf." Ruby answers as if reading his mind.

"Ah. That explains it."

Dwalin then sits across from her and begins eating Bilbo's supper. Ruby and Bilbo look to one another as the hobbit shuts the door.

"Do you know him?" Bilbo mouths to her.

Ruby shakes her head, no.

Bilbo sits back and watches as Dwalin practically devours the fish he had cooked, biting the head clean off.

"Mmm. Mmm. Very good, this. Any more?"

"What? Oh, yes, yes. Ah." he picks up a nearby plate of scones and puts them on the table, after sneaking one into the pocket of his robe. "Help yourself. Hmm. It's just that, um, I wasn't expecting company."

The doorbell rings again.

"That'll be the door." Dwalin simply says.

Bilbo answers the door and another dwarf stands there with white hair and a long white beard which is forked into two at the bottom

"Balin, at your service." Just like Dwalin, he bows.

"Good evening." Bilbo says to him.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Balin looks to the sky before walking in. "Though I think it might rain later. Am I late?"

Bilbo looks to him in confusion. "Late for what?"

While this is going on, Dwalin has vacated the table and is now sticking his hand into the cookie jar, trying to get a cookie out.

"Oh! Ha, ha! Evening, brother." Balin greets as he notices Dwalin and walking over to him.

Dwalin grins as he places the jar down. "By my beard. . .you're shorter and wider than last we met."

In the background, Bilbo looks out of the door before coming back in and shutting it.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us."

They both laugh as they take each others shoulders and suddenly bash their heads together, causing Bilbo to freeze for a moment. No reaction from Ruby, since she knows this is how family greet each other. Though, thankfully, her father never gave her a greeting quite like that.

"Uh, excuse me? Sorry, I hate to interrupt. But the thing is, I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house." Bilbo speaks up.

Balin and Dwalin seem to not be paying attention to the poor hobbit. It's then Balin notices Ruby, still sitting in her place at the table.

"Ah, good evening lassie. Balin, at your service." He bows to her with a smile.

Ruby smiles and yet again, bows. "Ruby, at your service."

Balin looks to her in surprise for a moment, but then just smiles. "Pleasure to meet you, lassie.

He and Dwalin then make their way to the pantry, Bilbo and Ruby following.

"Have you eaten?" Dwalin asks his brother.

The rest of the conversation is droned out by Bilbo trying to politely get rid of his unwanted guests. Ruby just stand by, listening in amusement.

"It's not that I don't like visitors. I like visitors as much as the next Hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come "visiting"."

Dwalin picks up some blue cheese and both brothers look at it in disgust.

"What is this?"

Balin wrinkles his nose. "I don't know. I think it's cheese. Gone blue."

"It's riddled with mould."

"The thing is, I don't know either of you. Not in the slightest." he watches as his cheese goes flying over Dwalin's shoulder and into the hallway. "I don't mean to be blunt, but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry."

The dwarves stop and look to Bilbo, no one speaking for a moment, before Balin smiles.

"Apology accepted. Now, fill it up, brother, don't stint."

Ruby snorts to hide her laughter as the dwarves continue what they're doing. Ruby should really be just as appalled as Bilbo is, but being half dwarf herself, she finds all this rather amusing.

As Dwalin and Bilbo continue talking about food, the doorbell rings for a third time. Groaning, Bilbo answers the door, Ruby with him, but this time there are two dwarves. One with blond hair, braids on either side of his face, blue eyes and had a braided moustache dangling down either side of his lips and a small beard. The dwarf next to him has dark hair and dark eyes, the only beard he has is just a scruff on his chin and upper lip. They both look to be brothers or some other close relation.

"Fili." the blond says first.

"And Kili." the brunette says after.

"At your service." they finish at the same time as they bow.

"You must be Mr. Boggins." Kili says with a cheeky grin on his face.

This causes Ruby to giggle, which gets Kili's attention as he winks at her. Ruby blushes and looks away.

"No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house."

Bilbo goes to close the door, but Kili blocks it with his foot.

"What?! Has it been cancelled?"

"No one told us." Fili says in confusion.

Bilbo looks to them. "Can…! No, nothing's been cancelled."

Kili grins. "That's a relief."

He then marches past Bilbo, Fili strutting in behind him. Fili turns to Bilbo as Ruby shuts the door and passes him his weapons.

"Careful with these, I just had them sharpened."

As she watches him remove his weapons, she can't help but think of Rose and her many weapons she usually has secreted on her person. All that's missing on Fili is a bow, which seems to be provided by Kili, which surprises Ruby, as bows are generally used by elves not dwarves.

"It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?"

Uh. . .no, it's been in the family for years. That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?"

Looking over, Ruby sees Kili scraping his muddy boot on Bella's glory box, which does anger her, but before she can say anything, Dwalin walks in.

"Fili, Kili, come on, give us a hand."

He wraps an arm around Kili's shoulders and steers him into the dining room.

Kili grins. "Mr. Dwalin!"

Fili follows the pair and the four of them greet each other before Balin speaks up.

"Let's shove this in the hole, or otherwise we'll never get everyone in."

"Ev…everyone?! How many more are there?" Bilbo asks, his arms ladened down with Fili's weapons. That's when the bell rings for a fourth time, making Bilbo snap. "Oh, no! No, no. There's nobody home!" He then drops the weapons on a bench before making his way to the door. "Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If…if this is some blockhead's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!"

As he opens the door, Bilbo as just over half a dozen dwarves fall into the house, landing on the floor in front of Bilbo.

"Get off, you big lump!" One of the dwarves call out.

As she looks to the door, she sees an old man poke his head through the door.

"Gandalf." Bilbo says in exasperation.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it, all the dwarves – bar one - are in Bag End. This should prove interesting for Ruby. Keep reviewing and I'll see you all again next week xx**

 **Translations;**

 **Nadadith** \- little brother


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, I just have to say, I'm glad this ones really going down as well as my others and that you are all enjoying it. Thank you for all your support and for those who continue to follow and favourite this, it's much appreciated xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **MissCallaLilly (For chapter 1) –** Thank you, I'm glad you think so and I'm glad you love it. I hope you continue to read xx

 **Child of Dreams** – At the moment, Rose will be off exploring and protecting others from bandits and orcs, etc. She'll be here soon though xx

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Bilbo goes to his room to get dressed, since it's clear the dwarves aren't going to leave for quite some time, when he returns he finds the dwarves are raiding his pantry, taking out all of the food. He looks in horror before glaring at Ruby, who is leaning against a wall, wondering why she didn't stop them. She just raises her hands in defence.

"I tried to stop them!"

Grumbling, he turns his attention to the dwarves.

"Excuse me, that's my chicken. Um. . .if-if you don't. . .That's my wine. Excuse me!"

The dwarf who has the wine turns to him and talks in Kuzdul, what makes Ruby and Bilbo pause, is the axe in his head.

"He's got an injury." an older dwarf says to them, Ruby swears she's heard him be named Oin.

"You mean the axe in his head?" Bilbo asks in a half sarcastic manner.

Oin places his trumpet in his ear. "Dead? No only between his ears. His legs work fine." he then walks away to help the others set the table.

Bilbo continues to try to get the dwarves to put the food back into the pantry, but to no avail.

"Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam. Excuse me, excuse me." he stops as Bombur walks out of the pantry with three entire wheels of cheese. "A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?"

"Cheese knife? He eats it by the block." the dwarf with the floppy hat says as he walks out.

Oin and another with red hair walk through the hall carrying chairs from one of Bilbo's rooms.

"No, no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair! No, I'm sorry, you'll have to take it back please. Take it back. . .It's antique, not for sitting on! Thank you! That's a book, not a coaster. Put that map down, thank you."

Ruby runs a hand through her curly hair, knowing to give up. They can't really do much about it now. If they won't listen to Bilbo who owns the smial, they won't listen to her. Even though she was amused by the whole thing ten minutes ago, she's now agitated for Bilbo. But she chooses not to say anything on it.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf."

Looking into the dining area, she sees Gandalf setting cutlery on the table, a grey haired dwarf behind him with elaborate braids in his hair.

Gandalf turns to the dwarf. "Yes?"

"May I tempt you with a cup of chamomile?" he asks as he pours some tea.

"Ooh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine, for me I think."

Walking into the hallway, in his attempt to dodge out of the dwarves way, he knocks the chandelier, causing Ruby to step forward slightly, but stops as Gandalf's sets it back again. He then begins counting the dwarves on his fingers, causing Ruby to listen carefully for the names.

"Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori. . .Ori."

At Ori's name, Bilbo stalks over, wrenching his prize winning tomatoes from the dwarf before taking them into the pantry. The dwarf with an axe in his head, approaches Gandalf and talks to him in Khuzdul. Her Khuzdul is slightly rusty, but from what she can gather, she realises there's a dwarf missing.

"Yes, you're quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short."

Dwalin, who is leaning against the wall with a pint of ale in his hand answers him. "He is late, is all. He travelled North to a meeting of our kin. He will come."

Dori returns with two tiny glasses.

"Mr. Gandalf?

"Hmmm?"

"A little glass of red wine, as requested. It's, eh, got a fruity bouquet."

"Ah, Cheers."

Gandalf drinks the tiny cup of wine Dori offers him, then looks sadly at the cup, wanting a little more. Still annoyed with the wizard and the dwarves, the need to be a respectable hostess soon takes over as she pours a proper glass of wine out for him.

"Gandalf."

Looking down, he smiles as he takes the glass.

"Ah, thank you, my dear. You wouldn't happen to be Ruby, Rose's younger sister, would you?"

Ruby blinks in surprise. "You know my sister?"

Gandalf nods. "I know both of you, though you were a lot younger the last I saw you. But, I have met Rose a few occasions on her travels."

"What is your story then, lass?" Dwalin asks as he pushes himself from the wall to join the pair. "You say you're a half dwarf, but yet you look my like a hobbit lass."

"My mother was a hobbit, so I take after her. My older sister looks more dwarf than I do."

He just nods before joining the other dwarves.

* * *

Some moments later, the dwarves have everything cooked and laid out on the kitchen table and the dwarves immediately tuck in, all of them tossing food everywhere. Ruby walks over to Bilbo, who is standing in the now empty pantry.

"Well. . .so much for supper." Ruby says as she leans against the wall.

Bilbo scoffs. "Yes. And some help you were."

Ruby glares at the hobbit. "I tried! They wouldn't even listen to you, who is the head of this house, so what makes you think they would me?"

"Well, you're a dwarf too, or at least part, surely that would have helped in some way."

"Obviously not."

That's when burping comes from the dining room, causing Bilbo to close his eyes in disgust.

* * *

Once dinner ends and the dwarves disperse from the dining room, Bilbo is still on edge – as expected – now wrenching a doily from Nori, who is using it as a dishcloth.

"Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth!"

"But it's full of holes!" Bofur points out in confusion.

"It's supposed to look like that, it's crochet."

"Oh, and a wonderful game it is too, if you got the balls for it."

Despite herself, Ruby let's out a snort of laughter as she leaves the room. She has now taken to begrudgingly give up. They won't listen, so what is the point of fighting against what's happening.

As she sits in the hall, she hears Bilbo and Gandalf talking, well. . .Bilbo complaining to Gandalf.

"The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

Ori then walks up to Bilbo holding a plate. "Excuse me. I'm sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?"

Walking out of the pantry, Fili takes the plate from him. "Here you go, Ori, give it to me."

Then, to the shock of Bilbo and Ruby, he tosses it to Kili, who throws it behind his back to Bifur, who is standing at the sink in the kitchen. Bifur catches it without even looking at it.

"Excuse me, that's my Aunt's West Farthing crockery, it's over a hundred years old!" Ruby exclaims as she stands, trying to get them to listen to her. But, just as she predicted to Bilbo before, they don't.

Kili, Fili and the other begin throwing the plates, bowls, and utensils to each other, eventually throwing them to the sink to be washed. As dishware flies through the air, Gandalf has to duck to avoid getting hit.

The dwarves at the table begin rhythmically drumming on the table with utensils and their fists, scraping the knives and forks against each other.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" Bilbo scolds them.

"Ooh, d'hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives." Bofur laughs.

 _"Blunt the knives, bend the forks!"_ Kili begins singing.

 _"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!"_ Fili sings after, then the other dwarves join in.

" _Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

 _Cut the cloth and tread on the fat_

 _Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

 _Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

 _Splash the wine on every door_

 _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

 _Pound them up with a thumping pole_

 _When you've finished, if any are whole_

 _Send them down the hall to roll._

 _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ "

Bilbo and Ruby push past the dwarves to the table, only to find all the dishes stacked neatly and cleanly. The dwarves and Gandalf all laugh. Suddenly, there are three loud knocks on the door, and everyone falls silent.

"He is here." Gandalf announces.

* * *

 **There we have it. Third chapter done and up. I do feel sorry for Bilbo here, but at least he has Ruby with him, not that she can help out either because dwarves will be dwarves. Okay, we'll be back next week, so please stay tuned and keep those lovely reviews coming xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's time for Rose and Ruby today. I hope you are all enjoying this story so far and will continue to do so. Xx**

 **Review responses;**

 ***Tumbleweed floats by* no reviewers this time :'(**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

As everyone goes to the door, Ruby is a bit nervous to find out who this someone is to have everyone go completely silent as his knocking – more like pounding – makes whoever they are sound important enough. Standing at the back, she peeks through as Gandalf opens the door to see a powerful looking dwarf standing there. Long raven black hair running down his back with a few strands of silver running through, blue/grey eyes and a beard cut short.

"Gandalf." even his voice commands such power and authority without even asking for it. "You said this place would be easy to find." he walks in as he takes off his cloak. "I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for the mark on the door."

Lost? How can you get lost in the Shire? Looking to the dwarf, she notices him smiling fondly at Kili, so she assumes he's either his father or another close relation, maybe uncle.

"Mark? There's no mark on that door. It was painted a week ago!" Bilbo exclaims, marching forward as Gandalf closes the door.

"There is a mark; I put it there myself." Gandalf explains, almost apologetically. "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

This causes Ruby to freeze slightly. Thorin. . .if this is the same Thorin she's thinking about. . .then this is the King of Erebor. . .what in Yavannah's name would the King be doing in her home!?

Handing his cloak to Kili, Thorin turns to Bilbo. "So, this is the Hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me?" Bilbo asks.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?"

Ruby hands clench as she watches the dwarf, not liking the way he's circling her cousin.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant."

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

This causes the other dwarves to laugh, but she doesn't find anything funny about this. Finally reaching her point, she speaks up.

"Is that how you treat all of your hosts?"

Everyone goes silent at this, a path being created between Thorin and her as everyone turns to her. Thorin looks to her in surprise, obviously not expecting a woman to be there.

"I beg your pardon?" Thorin asks.

"If this is how you treat your hosts, then I feel very sorry for those who's company you have intruded on. You all show up on my cousin's doorstep unannounced and practically drive the poor man to madness! Eating him out of house and home, giving him a fright by throwing his mother's belongings around the place and then begin to insult him!"

"I'd be careful with how you speak to me, girl. I'm-"

Ruby interrupts Thorin at this. "Oh, I already know who you are, Thorin Oakenshield, King of Erebor. And your title does not give you the right to act the way you do!"

He seems taken aback that she knows all of this, especially being a hobbit.

"You know who I am?"

She scoffs. "Of course I do. My father was a dwarf of Erebor after all."

If Ruby's shouting at the King didn't get everyone's attention, that certainly did. Everyone but Gandalf and Dwalin believing her to be a simple hobbit.

"Your father was from Erebor?" Balin asks as he steps forward.

"Yes. My father was a dwarf of Erebor, my mother a hobbit of the Shire."

Thorin looks her over for a moment. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I do apologise. Ruby, daughter of Vidar and Elanor, at your service." she bows to him at the end, maybe over doing it a little, but she doesn't care at this point.

This causes a few of them to gasp and it's here she realises, she's hit a nerve. Thorin, Balin and Dwalin all exchange looks with each other before looking back to her.

"Vidar, son of Ginar?" Thorin asks her.

This causes her to pause. "Yes. . .you knew my father?"

Thorin nods. "We do-did. He is dead then?"

Ruby nods. "He was killed over sixty years ago."

He bows his head in grief. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Ruby just shakes her head. "Don't be. You should be sorry for insulting my cousin."

He doesn't say anything for a while before he hesitantly turns to Bilbo and giving a short apology and then going into the dining room with the others.

Ruby grumbles to herself as she watches the dwarves sit at the table. She looks to Bilbo as he takes her hand.

"You did not have to stand up for me like that, Ruby."

Ruby smiles at her cousin. "Hey, we are family, I'm not going to stand aside and let anyone insult you."

Bilbo smiles before they both, reluctantly on Ruby's part, get some food for Thorin and then stand aside as they talk.

"What of the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asks Thorin.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms."

The dwarves murmur their joy.

"What do the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin pipes up.

As there's a pause, Ruby looks up to Thorin and see his face turn to anger and disappointment. Whoever this Dain is, and whatever they are doing, she believes that he won't be helping.

"They will not come. They say this quest is ours, and ours alone."

The dwarves all sigh in despair.

"You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asks from where he and Ruby are standing behind Gandalf.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Bilbo brings a candle while the wizard spreads a map out on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

Ruby's blood freezes as she sees it. Erebor. . .the home of her father. . .the one that was taken by Smaug.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo says as he reads the words on the map.

As the conversation continues, Thorin keeps an eye on Ruby's reactions. He noticed her tensing beside him when she saw the map. She already said Vidar told her about him, so Erebor would have been brought up a few times in conversation no doubt.

Gloin speaks up. "Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time."

Gloin's brother, Oin, goes into more detail about the portents. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold; When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

"Uh, What beast?" Bilbo asks, sounding afraid.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" Bofur starts, but is interrupted by Ruby.

"Yes, we know what a dragon is." She snaps.

Ori stands up. "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie."

"Good lad, Ori!" Nori cheers for his little brother.

However the eldest, Dori, isn't impressed as he pulls the young one back into his seat.

"The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us." Balin points out. "But we number just thirteen dwarves and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

Ruby snorts her laughter, luckily it is silenced by the other dwarves as they start yelling at him.

"'Ere, who are you calling dim!?" Nori asks indignantly.

"We may be few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" Fili says, such confidence and vindication in his voice.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili pipes up next.

"Oh, well, now, uh, I-I-I wouldn't say that, I- -"

"How many, then?" Dori asks.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?"

Ruby looks to Gandalf with a small grin, watching as he's trying not to choke on his pipe smoke. He hasn't killed a single dragon.

"Go on, give us a number!"

The dwarves jump to their feet, arguing about this, causing Ruby and Bilbo to both become uncomfortable. They have never been involved in such a skirmish as this. Thorin jumps up in anger and bellows, silencing the rest.

" **Shazara!** If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? **Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!** "

The dwarves all cheer. And even though Ruby still doesn't like the dwarf, even her heart is feeling lightened by his speech. The cheer all stops at Balin's next words.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf replies just as he pulls an iron key from underneath his robe.

Thorin looks to the key, his facial features expressing more emotion than Ruby has seen on him since he first walked into the smial. Shock and sorrow as he stares at the key with wide eyes.

"How came you by this?"

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, it is yours now."

That's when he hands the key over to Thorin, who takes it and holds it carefully in his hand. At this point, Ruby does feel sorry for him. From what she remembers, Thrain had either been killed or went missing decades ago, no one knowing what happened to him. This could be the last thing Thorin has of his father's.

"If there is a key. . .there must be a door." Fili says.

This causes Ruby to roll her eyes and having to bite on her tongue to stop a sarcastic comment coming out.

Gandalf nod as he points at runes on the map with his pipe. "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls."

"There's another way in!" Kili says excitedly, grinning at everyone around the table.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage."

He looks pointedly to Bilbo at this, which causes Ruby to be a bit suspicious. They don't seriously mean to take Bilbo on this quest of theirs, do they?

"But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar." Ori points out.

Bilbo nods. "Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asks.

Bilbo looks around at first, thinking Gloin was talking to someone else. "Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin exclaims, followed by laughter of several dwarves.

"M-Me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life."

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin says.

Bilbo nods in agreement.

Dwalin agrees with his brother. "Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo continues nodding in agreement as the dwarves begin arguing. Gandalf, rises to his full height and casts darkness over the us all as he starts speaking in his "powerful" voice. The others stop in awe, even Thorin backs away from him as he's sat next to him. Ruby jumps back with Bilbo.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." he goes back to his normal self. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself." he turns to Thorin. "You must trust me on this."

After a long pause, Thorin nods. "Very well. We will do it your way."

Bilbo tries to protest. "No, no, no."

"Give him the contract."

"Please."

"We're in, we're off!" Bofur exclaims.

Balin stands while holding out a contract. "It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth."

Thorin takes the contract and thrusts it at Bilbo, who takes it.

"Funeral arrangements?"

As Bilbo steps back a few feet to read the contract, Ruby stands with him and reads it over his shoulder. The dwarves may not know this yet, but if Bilbo agrees – which she doubts he will – then they'll be gaining two more members, not just one. She's not going to let her cousin, her brother, wonder the wilds without her. Ruby would probably use her for target practice if she came back to find her here and Bilbo on some dangerous quest without them.

As she reads, she misses Thorin leaning towards Gandalf and the words he whispers to the wizard.

"I cannot guarantee his safety."

"Understood."

"Nor will I be responsible for his fate."

". . .Agreed."

Bilbo reads parts of the contract out loud. "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations. . .evisceration. . ." he turns to the dwarves, as do I. "incineration?"

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur says casually.

Ruby catches Bilbo as he staggers slightly.

"You all right, laddie?" Bilbo asks him.

Bilbo bends over. "Uh, yeah. . .Feel a bit faint."

Bofur stands. "Think furnace with wings."

"Air, I-I-I need air."

"Flash of light, searing pain, then Poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ash."

Bilbo breathes heavily, trying to compose himself as we stare at him.

"Hmmm. Nope."

Bilbo falls on the floor in a faint.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf scolds.

Ruby is by her cousin's side in an instant, looking over him to make sure he didn't knock anything when he fell. She then asks Bofur to help her get Bilbo into the lounge and into a chair before she goes back into the kitchen to fix up some tea for him. She goes back into the lounge in time to see him coming around.

"Here you go, cousin." she says as she passes Bilbo the tea.

He gladly accepts it as he sits up straighter.

"Are you alright?"

"I will be, just let me just sit quietly for a moment."

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me; when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you?"

As they continue talking, Ruby decides to give them some privacy and walks out into the hall.

"Lassie."

Looking up, she sees Balin and Thorin at the other end standing together. She walks over when Balin invites her to join them.

"What about you, lass?"

Ruby looks to him in confusion for a moment.

"What about me?"

"Will you be joining us?"

Ruby blinks. Now this is something she wasn't expecting. She's a female, and not even full dwarf, looking more hobbit than anything. Why would they want her with them?

"Y-You'd want me to come?"

"You might only be half dwarf," Thorin begins to talk. "But dwarf you are still. A dwarf of Erebor nonetheless. Our quest is as much yours as it is ours."

Ruby just stares at him for a moment. Going to Erebor. . .yes, she has always had thoughts of maybe being able to go to Erebor at some point in the future, if it was reclaimed that is. But to actually go on a journey to take it back. . .that has always been her father's and Ruby's dreams.

"I am honoured you want me to join you. But, I will only do so if Bilbo does. We've always been together ever since he was born, I'm not going to leave him now."

They nod their heads at this, understanding that family is important. That's when they see Bilbo leaving the lounge, not speaking a word to anyone. Just how he walks, she knows that he won't be joining them.

She gives the two dwarves a small smile.

"I guess that means I won't be going. I wish you luck on your journey, and hope you succeed."

She then bows to Thorin before following Bilbo. She finds him in his room, sat on his bed and knocks on the open door. His head snaps up to her as she walks in.

"Oh, Ruby, it is just you." he says, sounding relieved.

She just smiles as she sits next to him. "You're not going?"

He looks to her for a moment before shaking his head. "No. I'm not one to go on adventures like this. That is something Rose would do, not me."

Ruby goes quiet for a moment. "You used to."

"That is different, we were children then. And anyway. . .time changes. As I said to Gandalf, I'm a Baggins of Bag End. I cannot be seen wandering off into the wild." he then interrupts her as she opens her mouth, "I know I'm also a Took. I've already had that from Gandalf."

Ruby doesn't say anything. She knows that after her aunt died, that is when Bilbo changed and took over after his father and became a respectable Baggins.

Bilbo looks to her. "I won't stop you from going, if that is your wish."

Ruby shakes her head. "No. I have already decided, I won't be going anywhere without you. If you stay, I stay. If you go, I go. I'm not about to leave you alone."

Bilbo smiles at her. That's when they hear a humming coming from out of the room. The hum of a familiar tune which makes Ruby freeze twice in one day. That tune. . .the last time she heard it is the night her parents died. . .

Getting up from the bed, she heads towards the sound and sees the dwarves gathered in the lounge, Thorin standing by the fire as he begins to sing;

"Far over the Misty Mountains cold.

To dungeons deep and caverns old.

We must away ere break of day.

To find our long forgotten gold."

The other dwarves join in. Ruby closes her eyes as she listens. Memories of her parents running through her. Happy memories of her father chasing the two of them around while their mother planted flowers in the garden, memories of her watching her father and sister train. And the nights by the fire of them talking before her father sung them to sleep.

"The pines were roaring on the height,

the winds were moaning in the night.

The fire was red, it flaming spread.

The trees like torches blazed with light."

As she opens her eyes, she notices the young brunette prince, Kili, looking in her direction, a look of worry on his face. That's when she realises, she had been silently crying while they sung. Drying her eyes, she leaves the room to fetch extra blankets and pillows for the dwarves and handing them out, before retiring to her room.

As she got into bed, she just laid there and thought about whether she had made the right choice by not going. Of course, she would never regret it, for she was true to herself in wanting to stay with Bilbo. . .but she hadn't been with another dwarf since her father, and if she was honest with herself – which usually is – she will miss them when they leave. Sighing, she just turns over and falls asleep, dreaming of the days when her parents were alive.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Ruby has now met Thorin Oakenshield, and had quite a few things to say to him. Next chapter will begin the quest, which I hope you will all enjoy xx**

 **Translations;**

 **Shazara! -** Silence

 ** **Du Bekâr!**** \- To Arms!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey peeps, it's Friday once again and it's time for Rose and Ruby! Thank you to all for your support once again, and thanks for those that continue to review and follow.**

 **For those who read and noticed I had put the same chapter up twice, I am so sorry for that mistake! Thank you to TurtleJuice for pointing that out to me!**

 **Review responses;**

 **TurtleJustice –** You're very welcome, I'm just really happy that you are enjoying this so much. I've already got a few more chapters previously written so getting them updated is quite easy, now it is anyway, can't say the same for a few months ago. I hope yiou will continue to enjoy this as it goes on xx

Oh my god! Thank you so much for pointin that mistake out! No, it's definitely not your eyes or anything, I can't believe I did that!

 **Cinderella56** – Here's the update you've been waiting for, I hope you enjoy xx

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning, Ruby was awoken by grumbling and moving about coming from the lounge. Opening her eyes, she remembers the events of the night before and sighs. Dwarves had invaded the home she shared with Rose and Bilbo and had offered the chance to help them reclaim Erebor. It all still felt like she was in some kind of dream, but hearing the noise outside, she knows it wasn't.

So, getting out of bed, she dresses in a yellow dress before walking out and seeing the dwarves gathering their stuff together while having breakfast.

"Good morning."

Turning to the voice, she sees the two brothers, Fili and Kili. She smiles.

"Good morning. All ready to set off?"

"Almost, just having a quick bite to eat and then we'll leave." Fili says before patting his brother on the shoulder and walking away.

Kili turns to Ruby, a charming smile on his face. "I do hope we didn't wake you, Miss Ruby."

Ruby smiles. "Please, just Ruby. And no, you didn't. I usually get up at this time anyway."

He nods. "Oh, good. So, you won't be coming with us then?"

She shakes her head. "No. Like I told Thorin, I won't go unless Bilbo goes."

He nods again. "That's understandable, family comes first."

Ruby smiles as she nods. "I do wish you all the best of luck though and hope you succeed."

He smiles as he bows to her. "Thank you, My Lady."

He then makes her blush by kissing her hand and sending her a wink before joining his brother. After a few moments of standing there looking flustered, she manages to pull herself together as Thorin calls out it's time to leave and Ruby walks out with them all to the gate to see them off. She leans against the gate as she watches them saddle up their ponies. She feels more than sees Gandalf standing beside her.

"I can't promise anything." Ruby says before he has the chance to say anything to her.

He looks down to her, an eyebrow raised. "I didn't ask anything."

She smiles up at him. "No. But I know you want me to try to persuade him to join you."

He grins back, a twinkle in his eye. "Very intuitive. Just like your sister."

"She speaks highly of you. It's how I know I can trust you."

He nods. "That's good. At least I know I can be trusted." he places a hand on her shoulder. "Hopefully, we'll be seeing you soon?"

"I can't promise anything. Bilbo has become quite stubborn in his ways. It'll take a lot to convince him."

Gandalf makes a humming noise before joining the dwarves, mounting his horse and the fourteen of them set off, some of them with waves back to Ruby. She watches them leave before going back into the smial, shutting the door behind her.

She sighs as she leans against it for a while before pushing herself from it and goes to start cleaning the mess the dwarves made, when she realises, they all cleaned up before they left. She smiles before she goes to fix breakfast for herself and Bilbo, knowing he'll be up soon.

About fifteen minutes later, she looks up as she hears the patter of Bilbo's feet on the wood floor.

"Hello?" he calls out.

"They're not here." she answers.

He comes into the kitchen, looking around as he walks. "When did they leave?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

He nods and sits as she sets breakfast out for them. After they've eaten and she's cleared the plates away, she places the contract on the table.

"They left this."

"I already said that I won't be going on some silly adventure."

"You never used to think they were silly. Remember? You, Rose and I would explore the nearby woods and pretend to be saving the Shire from evil creatures. Rose even made us those wooden swords, to Uncle Bungo's dismay."

Despite his claims of adventure's being silly, this does actually get a little smile from him. "Yes, I remember. Even though he loved it when we played, father used to hate it when we'd wander too far, running through woods and coming home covered in mud and wet from playing in the river."

Ruby smiles as he takes his hand. "Aunt Bella loved it though. She used to encourage our adventures, letting us play when we wanted and also telling us those stories."

He nods as he looks to the contract. She can tell he wants to do it, she can see the Tookish side of him wanting to just grab the nearest quill, sign his name and for the both of them to just run out of the Shire and follow them. He just needed a little nudge out of the door.

"Bungo won't think anything bad about you if you do this. More than anything, I think he'll be pleased and proud you're helping these dwarves to get their home. As for Bella. . .I know for a fact she'll be proud."

"I'd be shamed by everyone else by doing this."

Ruby just scoffs. "Stuff what anyone else says, not their business what you do." she squeezes his hand, making him look to her. "Don't think about what everyone else would think or say, what do you want to do?"

He seems to think this over for a long time. "What about Rose? She's due home this week."

"We'll leave her a note to let her know we're on a quest. That's if we don't run into her on the way."

"There's a chance we won't be coming back."

"I may not have a lot of fighting skill, but I'll still watch out for you. As will Rose. You know she won't let anything happen to you."

He smiles at this. He knows that. When he was a babe, she would even scare away little animals that came too close to him, despite her love of animals.

"So. . .what do we do?" Ruby asks.

After a pause, Bilbo stands. "Where's my quill?"

The half hobbit smiles. "We're going?"

Bilbo nods. "We're going. I'll hurry and sign this, then we'll pack and go before I come to my senses and change my mind."

Ruby laughs as Bilbo goes to sign the contract and she rushes into her room to change into a blue tunic and brown breeches, packing away some extra clothing, blanket, bed roll, medical supplies and straps on her short sword, one of her father's swords.

She walks out of her room after looking around it once more and goes to the pantry to pack up some food, what's left at least to see Bilbo walking out of his own room, pack in hand. He accepts the food parcel she gives him.

"I have already written a note for Rose, just telling her we've left on a quest and to find us. I didn't give anything more than that." Bilbo explains as they put on their coats.

Ruby nods as she picks up her pack and putting it on. She takes a look around the smial before turning to her cousin, who is doing the same as her.

"You ready, cousin?"

Bilbo looks to her and grins. "Let's go!"

And with that, the both of them run out, hand in hand, as they run down the paths through the Shire, dodging away from other hobbits and over fences as they make their way to the exit, the contract billowing out behind them as Bilbo holds it in his free hand.

"Mr. Bilbo, Miss Ruby, where are you two off to?" Mr Worrywort asks as they run past his home.

"Can't stop, we're already late!" Bilbo calls back to him.

"Late for what?"

"We're going on an adventure!" they shout together, laughing as they leave run on.….

They run for quite some time, trying to catch up to their ponies. Sometime later, Ruby smiles wide as she sees them ahead. She is really happy that Bilbo changed his mind about going.

"Wait! Wait!" They both shout out.

Up ahead, the dwarves call out to stop and they see them stop and turn back to them as they approach. Bilbo holds up the contract.

"I signed it!"

He then hands it to Balin who inspects it with a pocket glass.

"Hmm. . .I'll have to amend all of our contracts and write a new one for you to sign lass, but other than that, everything seems to be in order. Welcome Master Baggins, Ruby daughter of Vidar, to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield!"

The other dwarves cheer.

"Give them a pony." Thorin orders, this causes Bilbo to panic slightly.

"No, no, no, no, that-that won't be necessary, thank you, but I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I- I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton once-WAGH!"

Bilbo's speech is cut off as Fili and Kili ride alongside him and pick him up from behind to put him on a pony.

This causes Ruby to giggle as Bofur stops beside her, holding his hand out to her. "A ride, milady?"

She grins as she accepts his hand and he helps her up behind him. Once she's settled, Bofur sets his pony on. As they pass Bilbo, she notices how stiff he is in the saddle and just rolls her eyes. He acts as if this is the first time he's been on a pony!

"'ave you both ridden before?" Bofur asks Ruby as he notices the stiff posture of the hobbit.

"We have. My sister used to take us on rides on her pony, before Bilbo wanted to stop. It seems as though he's forgotten all she's taught him."

Bofur chuckles. "He'll soon learn."

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on." Oin suddenly calls out.

Nori tosses a sack of money to Oin.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

Some of the dwarves laugh as sacks are tossed about between them, one even going to Bofur.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asks Gandalf.

Ruby turns to them as Gandalf replies.

"Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd both turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't."

"What did you think?"

"Hmmm." Gandalf catches a sack of money tossed to him and puts it in his bag. "My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second. Nor your attempt to persuade him, my dear." he finishes with a wink to Ruby.

Ruby grins. "Didn't take much persuading, to be honest."

He grins as she turns back, only to turn to Bilbo as he sneezes.

"Ohh. All this horse hair, I'm having a reaction."

Bilbo searches his pockets for his handkerchief. He is unable to find it, and he looks up in shock.

"No, no, wait, wait, stop! Stop! We have to turn around."

The entire company comes to a halt, and the dwarves start objecting and asking what the problem is.

"What on earth is the matter?"

"I forgot my handkerchief."

Bofur tears a strip of cloth from his clothing and tosses it to Bilbo.

"Here! Use this."

Bilbo catches the rag and looks at it in disgust. The dwarves laugh, even Ruby has to bite her lip to stop from laughing at his face as they continue their journey.

"You'll have to manage without pocket-handkerchiefs and a good many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journey's end." Gandalf says to him. "You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the Shire, but home is now behind you; the world is ahead."

The company ride along the wilderness and across plains. Like Bilbo, Ruby had not been out of the Shire too far since she was a child and she just smiles at the sight of it all. This is all of what Rose sees every time she's away. . .

The company continue on without much trouble or incidents for the next couple of days, stopping at night to sleep. It's not until the third night when things start to get interesting.

* * *

 **Wel, there we have it. Ruby and Bilbo have now joined the dwarves and are on their way on the quest. Just one more person missing, who will be joining the company shortly, that's all I'm going to say. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to enjoy this story. Please leave your lovely reviews xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey all! I know it's a bit too soon for update day, but because of my mistake of posting the same chapter twice before, I thought I'd reward your patience with a new chapter. If you haven't seen the revised chapter, I strongly advice you to read chapter five first before continuing on with this one. Thanks once again to TurtleJustice to pointing out the mistake to me! Well, without further ado, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Ruby had to admit, Rose makes horse riding look easy. By the time she had dismounted on the end of the first day, her ass, thighs and back were so sore from riding the pony all day! The dwarves didn't look much better off as she saw them rubbing their legs, trying to get some feeling back into them. However, as Bofur said – even though he was talking about Bilbo at the time – she got used to it. By the third night, she was still sore, but not as much as the first, and it didn't take as long to get the feeling back into her legs.

During the first day, Balin had talked to Ruby and asked about her skills. As soon as she mentioned she was trained as a healer, this caught Oin's attention as he rode beside her and Bofur and the both of them traded healing remedies back and forth.

Over the next few days, Ruby bonded with the dwarves and she really enjoyed her time with them. She also made sure not to leave Bilbo out and include him in the conversations as much as she could, though when they spoke Khuzdul, Ruby made sure not to tell him what was said, as it was their secret language. She is also relieved that Rose had kept her up on her Iglishmek as well, so she could converse with Bifur, making the movements as she spoke.

She also got close with Fili and Kili, them both being almost the same age, Kili being five years her senior, the same age as Rose. She learnt a lot about them; about where they lived, their family waiting for them at home. Mother, father and five year old sister, Mili. Ruby loved hearing about their family, especially Mili. By the sounds of it, she's going to be following right in her big brothers footsteps as the trouble maker.

They tell her that their father wanted to come on the journey with them, but after a skirmish with some orcs had taken his arm, he was reluctant to admit that he would be more of a burden then a help to the company. So, he happily sent his sons on their way, leaving him to watch their mother and sister as they wait for news on their fate.

This part makes her feel sad. To have to sit back and wait to hear whether those you love are going to survive while on a dangerous quest. . .as she looks among the group, her eyes land on Gloin and Bombur, both of whom have their own families waiting for their return. She can only pray to Yavannah and Mahal that they deem the four dwarves worthy enough to keep alive and return to their families safe and well.

* * *

On the third night, Thorin calls out to make camp on an outcropping at the edge of a cliff, overlooking the lands. Luckily, there is only one way in or out of the camp, so they won't get surprised by any unwanted visitors, though the surprise they receive as they eat is not unwanted by three of their number.

After making sure the horse and ponies are safe, Bofur and Bombur get a pot of stew cooking while Fili and Ruby do a bit of sword training while they still have the light of dusk. Once dinner is ready, they sit with the others and begin tucking into the stew, when there is a rustle in the direction they came from. Everyone is immediately on their feet, the dwarves and Ruby with their weapons out.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Thorin growls into the darkness.

What they don't expect to hear is a laugh coming from the shadows as a figure emerges, leading a black pony.

"I know us dwarves can be suspicious folk, but surely they wouldn't attack a weary traveller."

The figure pulls back their hood to reveal a young dam with long red hair, braided down the middle of her back, apart from two braids on either side of her face. Red side burns on her cheeks and green eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky.

"Rose!" Ruby and Bilbo call out happily as they run to her.

The newcomer, Rose, smiles as she accepts her sister and cousin with open arms, until she falls onto her back with their weight, though the three of them are laughing. Seeing that this person is not a threat, especially when Gandalf walks forward to greet her with a smile, the dwarves put their weapons away as they watch the reunion. Some with amusement, Balin with a fond smile, but as for Fili, he was staring at Rose with his mouth hung open a little as she stood with her family. He couldn't explain what it was, but seeing the dam pulled at something in his chest, pulled so hard that he almost stumbled towards her.

"You'll catch flies if you keep you mouth open like that." Kili whispers to him teasingly.

As if Kili's words snaps him out of his trance, he shakes himself, blushing slightly for being caught staring, before sitting back against the rock wall once again as he buries his face in his bowl.

"We weren't expecting you to find us so soon!" Ruby exclaims, happy to see her sister again.

"Yes, your letter said you weren't due home for another few days!" Bilbo says, just as happy.

Rose smiles. "Yeah. I was able to get away earlier than planned and wanted to surprise you. However, it was me who was surprised when I came home to an empty smial and a note which said you both had gone on a quest."

"What?" Thorin literally growls as he stalks over. "You left a note behind about out quest!?" at this, he glares at the hobbit and Ruby.

Instantly jumping to defend her sister and cousin, Rose steps forward, bringing them both behind her.

"You don't have to worry. They didn't give any details about what your quest is about, only that you had left. Here, I brought it with me."

Reaching into her inside breast pocket, she pulls out the note and hands it over to the dwarf who looks it over;

"Rose,

Sorry we weren't here to welcome you,

Ruby and I have gone on a quest.

Hope you can find us soon.

Love, Bilbo and Ruby."

He nods after looking it over. "Very well." he then passes the note back to her before sizing her up. "I suppose you will be joining us?"

"If you would permit me to. I would prefer to stay and keep an eye on my sister and cousin."

Thorin looks her over again. "You are Vidar's eldest?"

Rose looks to him with surprise and suspicion. "Yes. . .how did you know?"

As he looks her over, he should have known. She looks almost the spitting image of him with her red hair, green eyes and dwarven features. The only difference are her ears, which he can take a guess that she gets from her hobbit mother.

"Because I knew Vidar."

Rose stares at him, not expecting that. "Y-You did?"

He nods. "Your father was a close friend of mine. I was grieved to have learnt of his passing from your sister."

She still looks to this strange dwarf, but somewhere in the back of her mind, a memory comes forth from the stories her father told her, of a dwarf from with hair as black as the feather's of a raven.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Forgive me. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, at your service." he doesn't give a full bow, but a bow of the head.

At this, Rose staggers back a moment, eyes wide. Thorin. . .the King of Erebor! As she looks around at the others in the company, she suddenly thinks about the "quest" they are on and only one thing springs to mind.

"This quest. . .it wouldn't happen to be trying to reclaim Erebor. . .would it?"

He looks to her for a few moments in suspicion, wondering how she could know what they are doing, even her sister didn't know at first until they explained.

"Yes, we are."

Her reaction wasn't what he expected. Her eyes go wide and water with tears before she turns to her sister, who is smiling at her in comfort.

"It's alright, Rose. Come, let's put Ebony with the other ponies." Wrapping her arm around her older sister, she and Bilbo lead her and the black pony to the other ponies, leaving the dwarves watching after her in confusion.

"Is the lass alright?" Balin asks, though Thorin cannot give an answer.

It is Gandalf that answers. "From what she has told me before, she and her sister have been raised on stories of Erebor, and she would always say when she was older, she and Vidar would somehow be there to reclaim Erebor one day. On the day of their parents memorial, she vowed to her father that she would make their dream come true. One day, if such a quest would come in her time, she would be there to help reclaim the dwarven kingdom."

A sombre atmosphere drops upon the camp after that as they watch the trio unstrapping the packs from the pony. Thorin turns to Balin, who he can see has a tear in his eye.

"Get their contracts written up."

Balin nods as he pulls out some parchment and gets started. The trio soon return, Rose having calmed down.

Thorin turns to the half dams. "Miss Rose, Miss Ruby. We are getting your contracts written up, which you will both have to sign. Should we complete our quest, you will both get one-sixteenth share of the treasure."

He watches as the two sisters look to each other, seeming to have a wordless conversation before nodding and turning back to Thorin.

"That is very generous of you, Master Thorin, but if you were to give us any share of the treasure, we will be willing to share one-fifteenth of it and both sign one contract." Rose answers.

This causes the other dwarves to look up at them in surprise.

"You don't want a share each?" Gloin asks the lasses.

"As much as we are dwarves, we're also hobbits, and hobbits don't really have much of a need for gold and jewels. We would honestly be happy to return home with as much as our pony would carry, but we would not want to insult your generous gesture by asking you of that."

"You mean, you wouldn't stay in Erebor?" Kili asks.

They don't answer this, the dams looking to each other again in confliction. Thorin can even see the hobbit looking to them, wondering whether they would choose to stay or leave. Thorin doesn't let this thought linger on too long.

"We will honour your wishes by bestowing upon you as much as your ponies will be willing to carry on the journey back. Though our doors will always be open to you both, should you wish to come visit."

Rose smiles at this as she bows. "Thank you, Master Thorin."

He nods as he turns away, allowing Rose to join their camp and she sits in between Ruby and Bilbo. As she does so, she takes off her many weapons, which include; twin swords, a few knives – twelve in total – and her bow and a quiver of arrows. As she looks up, she sees the other dwarves staring at her.

"What?"

"Bless me, and we thought our Fili was bad with having his own personal armoury!" Bofur exclaims with a chuckle as he nods to the blond dwarf.

Rose glances at the blond and smiles before looking to the one with the floppy hat. "My father always taught me that you can never be too prepared."

"Aye, true enough, lass."

After that, introductions are made throughout the group and she gives a bow of the head to each ot them, committing their names and faces to memory. She was then given a bowl of stew, which she gratefully ate the hot meal, having been living on cold meats, bread and cheese the past few days. By the time everyone is settled down that night, Rose and Ruby sign their contracts and are officially members of the company.

Rose lays down in between Ruby and Bilbo, wanting to be as close as she can to her kin after being away for the last month. She smiles as they both cuddle up into her sides and fall asleep. She wraps her arms around both of them and sleeps.

* * *

Rose is startled awake by Bilbo's body jumping next to her. Opening her eyes, she looks up to see Bilbo sitting half upright.

"Are you alright?" she asks quietly.

He nods as he stands with a sigh. Looking to where he was glaring at, she bites her lip to stop a giggle escaping a she sees Bombur fast asleep and snoring away with tiny flies fluttering in and out of his mouth with each breath. She sits up as she stretches and smiles as she sees Ruby curled up next to her. Looking for Bilbo, she smiles again as she sees him with his pony – Myrtle he said her name is – and he's sneaking her an apple.

Her smile soon fades as a familiar shriek pierces the night air. Ruby jolts awake as Rose is on her feet at once, a knife pulled out of her left vambrace.

"What was that?" Bilbo asks as he rushes over to us.

"Orcs." Kili replies.

Rose's grip tightens on her knife when another shriek is heard. Thorin, who was dozing, jerks awake upon hearing the word "Orcs."

"Orcs?" Bilbo asks, looking between Kili and Rose.

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili answers this time, followed by his brother.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood."

Rose feels Bilbo take her arm as he looks away in fright; hearing Fili and Kili snickering among themselves, she turns a glare onto the brothers.

"You think that's funny, do you?" she almost growls at them.

This tone causes those who are awake to turn to her, Ruby and Bilbo looking at her in shock as they haven't heard her speak like that before. The brothers look to her shamefully, but before they or she can say anything, Thorin pipes up as he stands.

"You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili bows his head. "We didn't mean anything by it."

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world."

Rose might have been angry at their ignorance, but she wouldn't have said something like that to the boys. Thorin walks off to the edge of the cliff and looks out over the valley; Balin walks up to Fili and Kili.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

This causes Rose to turn to Balin, wondering what could have happened.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first."

That's when it hits her. The Battle of Azanulbizar. She had always heard of it from her father, who fought in it, but he never went into too much detail about that battle.

"Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race: Azog, the Defiler. The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the King."

The name caused Rose to look from Thorin right back to Balin. The Pale Orc. . .the same one that raided her village and killed her father and then her mother. . .but her eyes went wide as he told them how King Thror was killed. She felt Ruby take her arm, so she wrapped it around her and held her close. She was thankful that she managed to cover her sister's eyes so she wouldn't see the Pale Orc or know what he did. . .but Rose did. . .Rose remembers.

"Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him: a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent…wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield."

He then continued to speak of how Thorin had cut off Azog's left arm, which then confirmed Rose's belief of the orc. She remembers the metal hook he used as an arm as his warg shook her mother like a rag doll.

"Azog, the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Looking back to Thorin, he turns away from the view beyond the cliff and to them; the entire Company now awake and standing in awe, staring at him. Thorin walks between them toward the fire.

"But the pale orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asks Balin.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

Rose hates to be the one to break him out of the belief that he avenged his family, but she feels as though she must, and so she takes a deep breath before she speaks.

"No he didn't."

This causes everyone to look to her in shock and surprise that she would say something like that. She can't see him, but she can certainly feel the glare burning a hole in the back of her head.

"You doubt my word?"

Rose stands and turns to face him, standing tall as she faces the glaring dwarf.

"In any other situation, no, I would never doubt you. But in this instance, I know he is not dead."

"And how would you know this? You weren't born during that time."

"No, I wasn't. But I was alive the night he killed our parents during the raid."

Out of the corner of my eyes, she can see Fili and Kili's eyes go wide as they realise why she was so angry with them earlier.

"You must have been seeing things."

At this point, Rose can see he's trying to convince himself of this more than telling her she's lying.

"I didn't. I may have only been sixteen summers old at that time, but I know what I saw. I didn't see father being killed, but I saw my mother being eaten alive by his warg. That orc and his warg haunts my dreams just as much as I'm sure he does yours."

He shakes his head as he turns away. "No. . .it's not true. . .it cannot be true. . ."

"Why can't you accept that you're wrong about this? Accept that he's actually alive? I know it has to be hard for you, but-"

"ENOUGH!"

Rose immediately stops as Thorin turns to her, a dark look on his face as he strides over to her. The others watch carefully, fearful of what he might do. But he just stands right in front of her, glaring down at her.

"If you value your place among us and want to stay, then you will speak no more about this. Azog is dead, he died of his wounds in that battle. Just as I told my nephews, you know nothing of the world."

He then turns and stalks off from her, leaving her to now be the one to glare holes into the back of his head.

"Nothing? How da-" she was stopped by moving forward by Ruby putting an arm out in front of her.

"Rose, just leave it." She can tell by the tone of her voice that she is also upset and angry by this conversation.

Thorin turns to back to her. The dark look receded a little, but the anger still there. "Did you say something?"

Rose just stares at him for a while. How could he just brush something like this aside like that? Azog is alive! The others watch and wait, cautiously at to what will happen next. Though Rose just turns from him and stomps over to the place Thorin was standing moments ago. Sitting on a boulder, she stares at the view over the cliff, trying to calm herself down. He may not believe her now, but he will one day.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it, Rose has now joined the quest and waves are already beginning between her and Thorin. Let's hope things will settle down soon. If you wanna see what happens next, stay tuned for Friday, for the regular update day! Please keep your lovely – and helpful – reviews coming! As you can see, they are very much appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Well, we're here with chapter 7 now! I hope you enjoyed the surprise extra chapter I put up for you all! Let's see what our Company is doing today, shall we?**

 **Review responses;**

 **TurtleJustice –** You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed this little surprise. And you're right, Rose is just like a rose. Beautiful but has a sting to her. It will be interesting between her and Thorin as the time goes on.

 **Ro781727** – Yes, Rose will know a little more since she will have been travelling all through Middle Earth as a Ranger. I think the main part she wouldn't have travelled to is around Mirkwood and past it towards Erebor etc. But, we'll see an instance later on which will show her knowledge.

 **AussieKayz** – I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm also happy Rose is now here too!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Over the next few days, the Company of sixteen continue on their way, riding for all of the day before finding somewhere to camp for the night, where they ate and slept, or in the case of Rose, she would continue with the training she was given by the Dunedain, making sure she didn't lack in it.

Sometimes she would be joined by Fili and the pair would spar with each other. It felt good to Rose, having someone of her own race to spar with once again. Rose was impressed by the dwarrows skill with his blades, and soon found that Bofur was right, he is just as bad as she is with the many blades he has on his person.

When she wasn't training with Fili, she would train with Ruby, help her to pick up on what she lost or forgot, which thankfully wasn't too much. Rose would also shoot with Kili, which made Kili happy, especially since there wasn't any other dwarf who used a bow in Ered Luin, all of them putting the weapon to be too elf-like.

While riding, Rose and Ruby would ride beside Bilbo, both riding together on Ebony. Fili and Kili would ride on Bilbo's other side and all of them would talk and laugh away, though when Rose found out what had happened in Bag End, it's safe to say she wasn't happy, she yelled at and cursed the dwarves that were involved in almost scaring her cousin half to death.

Rose also keeps her eye and Ruby and the youngest prince. She tries not to eavesdrop on their conversations, but since she's riding behind him, it's hard not to. But, she can tell there's something going on between those two. Being the older in the family, she has to make sure she keeps a watchful eye over the two of them. After glancing at Fili and seeing the same thoughts on his face, they both give slight nods of agreement. They will work together to make sure to watch over the both of them.

* * *

The weather holds out for four or five days before it starts pouring with rain and the happy mood everyone was in at first soon turns sour, although Bofur still has a happy demeanour about him despite the weather, still trying to light his soaked pipe in the rain.

"Here, Mister Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori asks Gandalf, after we've ridden for most of the day in the rain.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any?" Bilbo asks.

"What?"

"Other wizards?"

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two blue wizards. . .you know I have quite forgotten their names."

"Who's the fifth?" Ruby pipes up from behind Rose.

"That would be Radagast, the Brown."

"Is he a great wizard, or is he. . .more like you?" Bilbo asks.

His questions causes Rose and Ruby to give a snort of laughter at the accidental insult to the wizard, who turns to give a look of indignant to the hobbit.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Rose likes the sound of this Radagast, as does Ruby. Any person who would love animals so much that he prefers their company, they're good in their books.

* * *

It is not until a few more days later when the rain finally clears, causing everyone to cheer happily as the sun comes out and shine down on them all. Later that day, the company come to some ruins of an abandoned house, where Thorin calls out to rest for the night. Everyone dismounts from their ponies – horse in Gandalf's case – and begin to unload their packs from them.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them. Oin, Gloin."

"Aye?" Gloin asks.

"Get a fire going."

"Right ye are."

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." Gandalf says loudly as he turns to Thorin.

Rose looks up as wizard and dwarf talk, by the look on Thorin's face, the conversation doesn't seem to be going well. She can't say she blames them. Even though she and her sister haven't got a dislike for elves, she knows that other dwarves will have, thanks to King Thranduil not given the dwarves any help after Erebor was lost to them.

As Rose and Ruby are standing with Bilbo and Balin, they see Gandalf stomping towards them, his eyes looking as if he wants to kill.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo asks as Gandalf storms past.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

"Who's that?"

"Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin orders, the rotund dwarf starting with the cooking.

"Is he coming back?" Bilbo asks the three of them

Balin looks unsure.

"You never know with him." Rose simply says as she watches Gandalf leave.

* * *

That night, everyone gathers around the fire eating a nice dinner of stew, all except Fili and Kili who are with the ponies. Bilbo is looking out for Gandalf, despite Rose's insistence of him being alright.

"He's been a long time." Bilbo says suddenly.

Bofur turns to him slightly as he dishing out stew into two bowls. "Who?"

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take these to the lads."

Bofur hands him the bowls and sends the hobbit on his way. Rose and Ruby stay with the dwarves as they eat, Rose grinning at Bombur reaching out for yet another helping of stew, Bofur slapping his hand away.

"Stop it, you've had plenty."

"Aye, it's not bad stew this Bombur." Gloin speaks up. "I've had worse."

"Dori could've cooked it!" Nori teases, causing the dwarves, Rose and Ruby to laugh.

"Hilarious." Dori says sarcastically.

Having reached the brothers, Biblo offers a bowl to each of them, but neither of them take it. As he looks to them, he notices them both staring at the ponies, a mixture of confusion and horror on their faces.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asks them, wondering what could have happened to put them both of edge.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili starts.

"Only we've encountered a slight problem." Fili continues on.

"We had seventeen."

"Now there's fifteen."

The three of them examine the group of ponies.

"Daisy and Ebony are missing."

Bilbo looks up at this, worrying over the fact his sister's pony is missing. "Well, that's not good." he then laughs nervously at seeing the uprooted trees laying on the ground. "That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?"

Fili looks to the hobbit. "Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it."

Bilbo looks around before pointing to the trees.

"Well, uh. . .look, some-something big uprooted these trees."

"That was our thinking." Kili replies.

"Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous."

Fili, having walked away from them, stops as he looks ahead. "Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down."

As the three of them quietly run through the forest toward the light Fili has seen, and they hide behind a log when they realize that it is a fire. Harsh laughter sounds from near the fire.

"What is it?" Bilbo asks.

"Trolls." Kili snarls.

Fili and Kili run toward the fire; Bilbo starts to follow them, then returns to grab the two bowls of soup he left on the log. He then continues following them. Bilbo quickly hides behind a tree as he sees a massive mountain troll walking toward the fire, carrying a pony under each arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something."

Fili and Kili look to the hobbit for a moment.

"Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."

"N-n-no-"

"They'll never see you."

"No, no, no..."

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl."

Fili and Kili push Bilbo toward the fire. He begins whispering Fili's instructions to himself, trying to remember them, but gets mixed up.

"Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Turning, he notices the two dwarves missing.

* * *

Meanwhile back at camp, the others are enjoying their meal together, when Fili and Kili run over.

"Thorin! Trolls!"

Everyone jump up on their feet.

"What!? Where!?" Thorin growls.

"Back in the forest, they took some of our ponies, Bilbo has gone to get them back!" Fili explains.

"What!?" Rose and Ruby exclaim.

Rose is instantly running in the direction Fili and Kili came from, the others right behind her. They hear the trolls and hide in some bushes nearby. Rose's heart drops when she sees Ebony captured along with Daisy, Myrtle and Minty. She also sees Bilbo approaching the trolls from behind, her heart dropping even more as he puts himself right in the middle of danger. That's when, the troll he's standing behind, reaches behind him for his handkerchief, but accidentally grabs Bilbo, sneezing all over him. This makes the others groan quietly in disgust. The troll then gives a cry of surprise when he realises he's not holding a booger.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." William exclaims as he holds Bilbo in his hand.

The other trolls gather around to look.

"What is it?" Tom asks.

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The troll then shakes Bilbo, covered in snot, off the napkin and onto the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" The second troll asks.

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit."

The first looks confused, which doesn't take much for a troll. "A Burgla-Hobbit?"

"Can we cook `im?

"We can try!"

He then tries to grab Bilbo, but he dodges, only to be cornered by Bert. Fili has to stop Rose from barging out to save him.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie." Tom suggests.

"Grab him!"

"It's too quick!"

As the trolls try to catch Bilbo, he runs around trying to dodge them. Bert troll accidentally hits William with his ladle while trying to hit Bilbo. Bilbo is eventually caught by the legs by Tom, and held upside down in the air.

"Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope."

"He's lying." William says.

"No I'm not!"

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

That's when Kili runs out of the bushes and cuts William in the leg, making him howl and fall down.

"Drop him!" Kili exclaims.

"You what?" Bert asks, surprised by the new person.

"I said, drop him."

The troll throws Bilbo at Kili; Bilbo lands on Kili, knocking them both down. The rest of the Company charges out of the bushes yelling and brandishing their weapons.

Before going in to fight, Rose places her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Help Bilbo get the ponies free, then both of you get away from here."

Ruby looks hesitant but nods as she runs for Bilbo, leaving Rose to go into battle, fighting with Fili and Kili. As the dwarves fight, none of them notice Bilbo grabbing one of the trolls swords and, along with Ruby, they cut the ropes that make up the pen, freeing the ponies. Tom is the only one that notices as he rushes over to grab the hobbit, only for Ruby to push him out of the way.

The dwarves stop fighting when they see the trolls holding Ruby by the arms and legs.

"Ruby!" Kili exclaims as he rushes forward, only for Thorin to hold him back.

"No!"

At Kili's shout, Rose looks to see her little sister captured by the trolls.

"Let her go!" she shouts, about to rush at them, Fili keeps hold of her.

"Lay down your arms, or we'll rip hers off." Tom orders.

Rose is the first one to toss her sword to the ground, levelling a glare at Thorin as she notices him eyeing her. A few tense moments pass before Thorin sticks his sword into the ground, albeit hesitantly. But, he's not going to allow his old friends youngest girl die, especially when there's something he can do to stop it. The dwarrow follow his lead.

* * *

 **There we have it. Ruby is the one to be held up instead of Bilbo this time, hope you liked that little twist there. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please stay tuned next week for the next one xx**


	8. chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry for updating later than usual, but had some personal issues to go through yesterday so I didn't have the energy to edit and update this chapter. But, we're here now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **Review response;**

 **lindir's gaze (for chapter 1) –** **Grins** That was the whole point of it! Although, I think maybe their names should have been switched since Rose is more dwarf than Ruby lol, but never mind. I also love he has his cousins with him, although they're more like sisters to him thank anything. I truly hope you are enjoying this story so far and will continue to read xx

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The trolls had the company strip down to their undies, even the women, thankfully the men were decent enough to look away and give them some privacy. They were then separated; Dwalin, Bofur, Dori, Ori and Nori tied onto a spit and are roasting them over a fire; the rest Thorin, Fili, Kili, Gloin, Bombur, Balin, Oin, Bilbo, Rose and Ruby, tied up in sacks nearby.

As she lays beside her sister, Rose listens as the trolls argue about the best way they're going to eat them.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Is this really necessary?" she hears Dori ask.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice."

"Untie us, you monsters!"

"Take on someone your own size!"

The dwarves on the spit and in the bags are all making noises and talking in fear. The only ones who are relatively calm are Bilbo, Rose and Ruby. Rose knowing that Gandalf will come for them soon and the others are calm because she's calm.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom reminds his kin.

That's when Rose's head pops up. Of course! Why didn't she realise this before? Cave trolls get turned to stone in daylight. Bilbo, having heard what Tom said, latches onto this bit of information as a plan starts to form in his head.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo calls out, causing all to look to him.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori points out to him.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur asks.

Bilbo manages to stand up, although still tied up in a sack and hops forward to face the trolls. Rose and Ruby look on in worry.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" Bert asks the hobbit.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up."

The dwarves yell at Bilbo, calling him a traitor, the ones in sacks kick him. Rose and Ruby however, exchange a little grin, both of them having notice him perking up at the trolls worry about the light.

Tom scoffs. "What do you know about cooking dwarf?"

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk."

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-"

"Yes? Come on.

"It's, uh-"

Rose's suspicions are proven correct as Bilbo hesitates to come up with a suggestion, luckily the trolls don't seem to notice this as an escape plan.

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is. . .to skin them first!"

This causes an uproar with the dwarves, the ones in the sacks trying to get to him.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife."

"If I get you, you little-"

"I won't forget that!"

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom informs them.

Bilbo then sees Gandalf slipping behind some trees nearby. He looks back to his sisters to see Rose has seen him also. She looks to him and gives him a wink, letting him know he's doing a great job at distracting the trolls.

William stalks over to those in the sacks. "`e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf! Nice and crunchy."

He then grabs Bombur, who is in a sack, and dangles him upside down over his mouth, about to eat him.

Bilbo panics as he shouts: "Not-not that one, he-he's infected!"

"You what?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his. . .tubes."

William drops Bombur back into the pile of Dwarves in disgust.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites, did he say parasites?"

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!"

"What are you talking about, laddie?"

Oin, Kili and Gloin complain, causing Bilbo to roll his eyes and Rose to let out a soft groan of exasperation, her head falling back onto Thorin's leg, who she is laying next to. Thorin, noticing Rose's reaction, quickly understands Bilbo's plan and kicks out at Oin and Kili, who are on his other side. They both look to Thorin, before turning back, now realising the plan, they change their tune.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin calls out.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili exclaims, causing Ruby to giggle into her sister's side.

"We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!" Nori, Ori and Dori soon follow.

"What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" Tom asks as he stands in front of Bilbo.

Bilbo tilts his head. "Well. . ."

Tom then jabs Bilbo in the chest, causing the hobbit to stagger slightly. "You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?"

"Fools?" Bert asks.

Gandalf suddenly appears on top of a large rock above the clearing.

"The dawn will take you all!"

"Who's that?"

"No idea."

"Can we eat `im too?"

Gandalf strikes the rock with his staff, splitting it in half, allowing the sunlight behind it to pour into the clearing. When the sunlight touches the trolls' skin, they begin turning into stone amidst loud screams and howls of pain. Within seconds, there are three stone statues of trolls in the clearing. All the dwarves cheer for Gandalf.

* * *

Everyone is soon free and are getting dressed again. Rose and Ruby going into the woods, still holding the sacks up for modesty. When they're dressed, Rose instantly has Ruby wrapped tightly in her arms.

"I was so worried when I saw those brutes had hold of you." Rose says, her muffled by her sister's shoulder.

Ruby smiles as she embraces her older sister. "I know, I'm sorry for worrying you. But, he was about to grab Bilbo, and I couldn't let that happen."

Rose smiles back as she pulls away, keeping hold of her shoulders. "Don't worry me like that again. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Nor I you. But luckily, we don't have to worry about that. We'll always be together. Remember?"

Rose smile grew wider as she remembered the vow she and her sister made when they were dwarflings and had vowed they would be together forever. They hug each other once more before rejoining the dwarves after they retrieve their packs from camp before they follow Thorin in search of a troll cave.

They soon gag and cough as they come across it. Only a few go inside, (Gandalf, Thorin, Kili, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori and Gloin) while the rest of them stay outside in the fresh air.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori hacks out, a hand over his mouth.

Gandalf, seeming to not be affected, is the one to answer. "It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch."

They find piles of gold coins and other treasure in caskets.

"Seems a shame just to leave it lyin' around. Anyone could take it." Bofur hums as he kicks aside a few coins.

Gloin nods. "Agreed. Nori, get a shovel."

While exploring, Thorin finds two swords covered in cobwebs. Gandalf approaches him.

"These swords were not made by any troll."

Thorin hands the larger sword to Gandalf and keeps the other one.

The wizard inspects the sword. "Nor were they made by any smith among men." He then draws the sword in his hand out of its sheath a few inches to inspect it further. "These were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age."

Realizing that they are Elven swords, Thorin starts to put his away in disgust.

"You could not wish for a finer blade."

Reluctantly, Thorin holds on to the sword. He draws it out of its sheath a few inches as well, seeing the wizard is right. The sword has been well made and still looking as sharp and bright as if it has just been forged. Sheathing the blade, he looks up and notices his youngest nephew away from everyone, kneeling as he looks over something. He doesn't say anything as he hears Bofur, Gloin and Nori filling a chest with treasure, then bury it in a hole in the ground. Dwalin looks on in disgust.

"We're makin' a long term deposit." Gloin says to him.

Thorin makes his way to the entrance. "Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Kili! Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

The four dwarrow follow him. On his way out, Gandalf steps on something metallic. Brushing aside the leaves beneath him with his staff, he finds another sword. Looking over the short sword, he instantly thinks of someone this could be useful for. Gandalf exits the cave and heads over to where Bilbo is sitting with Rose and Ruby.

"Bilbo." he calls out to the hobbit.

The three of them look up.

"Hmm?"

"Here. This is about your size."

He hands Bilbo the sword he just found.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."

"I have never used a sword in my life. . .not a real one at least."

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one."

That's when something is heard in the trees and bushes.

"Something's coming!" Thorin calls out.

"Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." Gandalf orders as he rushes off.

The dwarves, Ruby and Rose follow them towards the danger while Bilbo slowly draws his sword and looks at it. He then follows the others, who have run off into the woods.

Not long after, a man wearing brown robes rides at them full speed through the forest on a rabbit-drawn sled. He pulls up short by the Company.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!"

Gandalf sheathes his sword in relief, causing the others to relax. "Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?"

Radagast turns to the grey wizard. "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

"Yes?"

Radagast opens his mouth to speak, but shuts it. He opens his mouth again, but closes it again. He has forgotten what he was going to say.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

He suddenly curls up his tongue, and looks surprised.

"Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..."

Gandalf pulls a stick insect out of Radagast's mouth.

"-stick insect!"

Rose and Ruby look at each in disgust at this before both wizards walk off to speak in private. As they do, the sixteen of them lounge about as they wait. Rose and Ruby walks over to Bilbo.

"So, you've got your own sword now? Let's see it." Rose says.

He holds it out to her and she takes it, looking it over at all angles as she inspects it.

"This is a well crafted blade. . .though, not surprising since it's of elven make."

"I still feel silly having it," Bilbo starts as he watches her. "I don't even know how to use it."

Rose just grins. "I'll teach you, don't worry. I'm not going to have you continuing on this quest unprepared. And with a fine sword as this, I believe you will do well."

Bilbo doesn't say anything as he takes the sword back when she hands it to him. All is quiet for the next few moments before there's a sudden howl in the air. Rose, on recognising it, instantly draws our her own sword, putting herself in front of Ruby and Bilbo.

* * *

 **And then the true trouble begins. Orcs and wargs. . .what joy. I hope you all enjoyed this one, although. . .I would love to know what Kili was doing in the caves. . .he won't tell me a thing. I guess we'll find out sooner or later. I'll get it out of him.**

 **Keep tuned next week for the next chapter and please keep your lovely reviews coming. I do enjoy hearing from you all xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this is late, but it's been a busy weekend for me. But I'm here now with this new chapter for you. I hope you all enjoy it xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **TurtleJustice** \- :D We'll see if you're right in your suspicions in a couple chapters or so. And this past week or so has been better thank you xx

 **aussieKayz –** I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, it did seem a bit shorter than the others, I agree. But, I felt that was the best place to end it.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Everyone is instantly on edge at the howl, looking around for what caused it.

"Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?" Bilbo asks fearfully.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Bofur replies, on edge as he looks around.

From behind a nearby crag, a Warg appears; it leaps into the midst of the Company, knocking down Ori. Thorin strikes and kills it using his new sword. Another Warg attacks from the other side; Kili shoots it with an arrow, bringing it down. However, it gets back up, only to be killed by Dwalin.

Thorin wrenches his sword out of the corpse. "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Bilbo's eyes go wide. "Orc pack?"

Gandalf strides over to Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

"No one." The dwarf replies.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted."

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin points out.

That's when Ori and Bifur run over. "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

Rose doesn't worry about the ponies, knowing Ebony will lead them to Rivendell, since they are close to the elven city.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast suddenly says, causing everyone to look to him.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf says to him.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

After a few moments, Gandalf just nods, trusting his colleague that he could outrun them. He gathers the company and they sneak out of the woods away from the orcs and hide behind a boulder. Seconds later, they hear the wargs howling and yipping in excitement and then Radagast's shouts;

"Come and get me! Ha ha!"

He rids past, leading the orcs and wargs into the distance, away from us.

"Come on!" Gandalf orders before running out, the others following.

The Company rush across a rocky plain. In the distance, they can see Radagast being chased by the Wargs. Rose makes sure to keep Ruby and Bilbo ahead of her so she can keep an eye on them, make sure they don't fall behind. As the Company runs across the plain, they stop as the Wargs run past not too far from them, so they hide behind the rocks.

"Stay together."

"Move!" Thorin calls out as they run in a different direction.

As the chase continues, Thorin stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by the Wargs. Ori starts to run out of the cover.

"Ori, no! Come back!"

Gandalf ushers them along. "Come on! Quick!"

As they continue running, Thorin turns to Gandalf.

"Where are you leading us?"

Gandalf doesn't answer, but just continues on, leaving Thorin to scowl after him. The company take cover behind an outcropping of rock just as a scout and his Warg appear on top of the outcropping, scenting the air. Thorin looks at Kili and nods to his bow; readying an arrow, Kili quickly steps out and shoots the Warg. Rose also steps forward and shoots at the orc, hitting it in the chest just as it was about to blow a Warg and the orc on it fall near them, and the dwarves kill them. The sounds of their fight carry quite far; and Rose knows it's just a matter of time before the orcs and wargs figure out where they are.

The Warg scouts howl as they stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the Company, the howling getting closer.

"Move. Run!" Gandalf yells before running off.

The company follow, all of them running through a grassy plain; Wargs begin to surround them from all sides.

"There they are!" Gloin exclaims, pointing ahead at the wargs standing on the hill before them.

"This way! Quickly!"

They run for a while longer in a different direction, before having to stop again, they halt in a clearing as they see Wargs on all sides.

"There's more coming!" Kili exclaims in terror.

"Kili! Rose! Shoot them!" Thorin shouts at the only two archers in the group.

Looking around, Gandalf sees a large rock; he runs toward it and disappears.

Fili runs to the group. "We're surrounded!"

Kili and Rose begins shooting at the Warg and the Warg-riders, killing some of them, Rose pushing Ruby and Bilbo away from her and back towards the company, wanting them safe.

"Where is Gandalf?" Kili asks.

Taking a quick look around, Rose sees that they are right beside the secret entrance to Rivendell. They just need to hold on for a little longer.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin accuses.

The dwarves, Bilbo and Ruby gather close to each other near the rock Gandalf disappeared by. As the orcs and Warg approach, Ori shoots a rock at one of them with his slingshot, to no effect. Thorin pulls out his sword.

"Hold your ground!"

Gandalf suddenly pops up from a crack in the rock.

"This way, you fools!"

Looking back, Thorin sees Gandalf disappearing behind a rock. Running over, he jumps on a rock in front and looks back to the company.

"Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

As the Wargs approach, the dwarves and Bilbo slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Thorin kills a Warg that gets too close. Kili and Rose keep shooting.

"Kili! Rose! Run!"

Kili instantly turns and runs as Rose, while moving back, continues to shoot at those that are too close.

"Rose! Come on!"

Shooting once more, Rose quickly turns and runs towards the rocks. Just before Rose can slide through, she suddenly cries out in pain as a small knife hits her deep in the back of her right shoulder, causing her to fall unceremoniously, the hilt of the knife breaking on the rock.

"ROSE!" Ruby screams out as she sees her sister land on the ground.

Fili and Kili pull her back as Thorin slides down, just as a horn sounds from above. They listen as a conflict happens from inside the crack. One of the orcs, shot by an arrow, falls into the cave. Thorin plucks out the arrow and examines its make.

"Elves." he says in disgust as he tosses it aside.

"Rose!" Ruby yells out as she falls beside her sister.

The rest of the company gather around to see her right shoulder covered in blood. As Oin checks it, he can see the blade of the knife still inside.

"The blade's still stuck inside, I need to get it out." he explains.

"We can't do it here." Thorin says as he also looks at the wound. "Get it wrapped up, We can get it seen to the next time we make camp."

Fili and Kili help Rose to her knees so Oin can wrap it better, making the dam groan in pain, Ruby holding tight onto her hands with Bilbo. Dwalin returns from checking ahead.

"I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur says instantly.

Gandalf nods in agreement. "I think that would be wise."

The Company begin following the path, Fili and Kili helping Rose along. It is quite narrow, a crack between two tall cliffs, meaning they have to go through single file. They all struggle to get through, Bombur having to be shoved by Bifur. Rose has to bite back a cry of pain as her shoulder keeps knocking against the wall, Fili helping her up from behind when her legs begin to crumble.

Bilbo looks up at the wizard behind him. "Gandalf, where are we?"

"You can feel it?" he asks him, the both of them pausing for a moment.

"Yes, it feels like. . .well like magic."

"That's exactly what it is. A very powerful magic."

"There's light ahead." Dwalin informs them from the front.

The pathway eventually opens out into an open area; there is a valley below, and in that valley is the city of Rivendell. The company stands and looks it over, Rose being held up by Fili and Kili.

"The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name." Gandalf begins.

"Rivendell." Bilbo, looking over the city in awe, answers him.

"Here lies the last Homely House east of the sea."

Thorin stomps over to the wizard in anger. "This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered. Not to mention, one of our company is injured and in need of help."

Thorin looks over to the dam being held by his nephews, looking at her pale face and the blood which is quickly staining the bandage, he knows the wizard is right. If Thorin turned them away now because of his pride, they could lose her.

"If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

With that, the company make their way down to the elven city.

* * *

The Company walks across a bridge and enters Rivendell. A few elves are seen strolling about. Ruby and Bilbo gaze in awe at the beauty of the place that Rose has been to many times before, the same place from her tales.. The dwarves look uneasy.

A dark-haired elf walks down a flight of stairs and greets them.

"Mithrandir."

Gandalf turns and greets the elf

"Ah, Lindir!"

As Lindir and Gandalf greet each other, the dwarves murmur amongst themselves in distrust. Thorin whispers to Dwalin.

"Stay sharp."

" _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."_ Lindir says to the wizard.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My lord Elrond is not here."

"Not here? Where is he?"

Suddenly, the Elvish horns from earlier are heard again. The Company turn around and they see a group of armed horsemen approaching along the bridge at a rapid rate.

" **Ifridî bekâr!** Hold ranks!" Thorin calls out.

The dwarves bunch up together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward; Bilbo, ruby, Rose, Fili and Kili in the middle as the mounted Elves arrive and ride in circles around the dwarves. Eventually, they stop, and one elf, Elrond, separates himself from the others.

"Gandalf."

Gandalf smiles and bows gracefully.

"Lord Elrond. _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh_?"

" _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._ " Elrond replies as he dismounts from his horse, then he and Gandalf embrace each other.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

He holds up an Orc sword and shows it to everyone before handing it to Lindir.

"Ah, that may have been us."

Thorin steps forward, and Elrond looks upon him with recognition

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the Mountain."

"Indeed; he made no mention of you."

Ruby hear Rose groan slightly, whether from pain or from Thorin, she doesn't know.

[Ignoring this insult, Elrond turns to the dwarves and speaks in Elvish.

" _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin._ "

The dwarves, not understanding what he is saying, start getting agitated.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin calls out.

Gandalf replies exasperatedly, while Elrond watches in amusement.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food."

The dwarves quickly discuss this amongst themselves.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on."

Just before they can be lead in, they hear Fili yelling out Rose's name. Quickly turning, they see her condition quickly deteriorating as she falls unconscious, her body slumped between the brothers. Elrond quickly moves through the group to her.

"What happened?"

Fili is the one to answer. "She was hit by a knife in the back of her shoulder. The hilt broke off leaving the blade inside."

Elrond immediately takes the dam from them and hurries back inside, leaving Lindir to show the rest in.

Having denied their own rooms, even Ruby, they are offered their own terrace where they can all stay together. Ruby sits on the floor, her back resting on the wall as she holds her knees, crying for her sister. Bilbo sits on one side of her while Kili takes the other, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder to cry.

"It will be alright, Ruby." Bilbo says as he takes one of her hands. "She'll make it, she's strong, you know this."

"Mr Boggins is right," Kili begins, causing Bilbo to glare at him and a small smile to appear on Ruby, which makes him smile. "I may not know her as much as you do, but from what I've seen, she's very strong. She won't leave you so easily."

Ruby just nods into the dwarrows shoulder, squeezing Bilbo's hand as they all worry for the injured dam.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, Rose is injured. But thankfully, she is in the best place she can be right now, no matter what the dwarves might think. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please keep your lovely reviews coming and stay tuned next time xx**

 **Translations;**

 _Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen._ \- We heard you had crossed into the Valley.

 **Ifridî bekâr!** \- Ready weapons!

 _Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?_ \- My friend! Where have you been?

 _Farannem 'lamhoth i udul o charad. Dagannem rim na Iant Vedui._ \- We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass.

 _Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin_ \- Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, we're back with another chapter! I just want to say that, I have a slight problem. This chapter will be the last of the previously typed up chapters, so I don't know if the next one will be up in time, I'm hoping for it to be, but I don't know just yet. So, for now, don't expect a chapter next week. If I get it out, brilliant, if not, I'm sorry you'll have to wait.**

 **Review responses;**

 **MillersMoonPrincess –** Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it so much xx

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

That night after bathing, the company go to dinner, with still no word on Rose and if she's alright, Ruby joins Bilbo and the dwarves out on the terrace. Ruby sits in-between Fili and Kili and as the others tuck into their food – thankfully there's meat, she knew elves didn't eat meat much from Rose, but since her first visit, they always made sure they had meat on hand, just in case. - However, Ruby doesn't eat, too worried about her sister. Kili, sensing her worry, places a hand on hers

"She'll be alright, Ruby. She's in good hands here."

Ruby just gives him a smile, thankful for his attempt at making her feel better. She knows Rose is in good hands here. She always told her about the healing of elves and knew she'd be back to her normal self in no time, but it still didn't stop the worry.

As she looks up, she sees Lord Elrond entering with Gandalf and Thorin. Before she can even get up to ask him about her sister, the Lord walks over and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose is going to be just fine. We were able to get the arrowhead out and stitch the wound closed."

Ruby breathes a huge sigh of relief and looking across to Bilbo, she also sees him smiling in relief.

"When can we see her?" Ruby asks.

"She is resting for tonight, so it will have to be in the morning."

Ruby nods and thanks him, causing him to smile and nod his head to her before going to the other table with Gandalf and Thorin. Ruby turns back to her plate and begins to finally eat, now knowing that Rose is going to be alright. She smiles at Kili as he pats her shoulder.

"Told you she'd be alright."

Ruby nods. "Thank you."

Kili smiles at her before the pair continue with their meal, talking and laughing away with the others. Ruby looks up in time to see Oin stuffing his hearing trumpet with a napkin so he couldn't hear the music. She smiles in amusement at this.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well."

He hands Orcrist back to Thorin, who accepts it with a nod. Elrond then examines Gandalf's sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age. . ."

Elrond's voice fades out as Ruby's attention is drawn to Bilbo as he pulls out his sword and looks at it.

Balin notices. "I wouldn't bother, laddie. Swords are named for the great deeds they do in war."

"What are you saying, my sword hasn't seen battle?"

"I'm not actually sure it is a sword; more of a letter opener, really."

Ruby snorts in laughter, coughing to hide it as Bilbo shoots a glare her way and Balin winks at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asks the pair.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs."

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

No one answers; Thorin looks perturbed.

"Excuse me." Thorin gets up and walks away, standing closer to the dwarves.

Elrond takes a sip of his wine as he looks over the group. "Thirteen dwarves, a halfling and two ladies. Hm. Strange travelling companions, Gandalf."

"These are the descendants of the House of Durin. They're noble, decent folk. And they're surprisingly cultured. They've got a deep love of the arts."

At that point, Nori decides to speak up as he glances at the _elleth_ behind him playing the harp.

"Change the tune, why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die?!" Oin exclaims in confusion.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it!" Bofur suddenly jumps onto a plinth next to the table, and starts to sing;

"There is an inn, a merry old inn

beneath an old grey hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

one night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat

that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

'It's after three!' he said!"

This then proceeded to the dwarves being in a food fight, food being flung from one end of the terrace to the other. Rose didn't know whether she wanted to be ashamed and appauld by their behaviour, or be amused and join in. But, knowing that these elves are friends of her sister, she opted to staying out of it, but still looking on in shamed amusement, sitting back in her seat, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop them. Although, she almost had to laugh at the look on poor Lindir's face as a bread roll hit the statue to the right of his face, missing him by inches.

Once the merriment had calmed and everyone had had their fill of dinner, they all returned to the terrace that was given to them to relax.

Even though she knew her sister is going to be alright, she can't help but still worry about her until she saw her for herself. But, she didn't want to disturb her rest, so she will wait until the morning to see her as Elrond suggested.

* * *

Later that night, Ruby was asked to join Gandalf and Bilbo as they left with Thorin and Balin to speak with Lord Elrond. She knew that Gandalf would have preferred Rose to be there since she was friends with Elrond, but she still went anyway, in hopes of maybe keeping things calm with Thorin.

"Our business is no concern of elves." Thorin growls out.

Gandalf sighs in agitation. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets."

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin thinks quietly for a few seconds, with everyone looking at him. Glancing at Ruby, he knows her sister is friends with these elves, if Ruby can trust them with the health and welfare of her sister, then surely he can trust them just a little. At the little nod the young dam gives him, he begins to hand the map to Elrond, and Balin tries to stop him.

"Thorin, no!"

Thorin brushes Balin aside and hands Elrond the map. Elrond looks at it.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin is about to speak, but Gandalf interrupts him.

"It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text." As Gandalf and Thorin share a look behind Elrond's back, Thorin almost looks relived at the wizard's interruption. "You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walks a little bit away, looking at the map. As the moonlight hits the map, Elrond realizes something.

" _Cirth Ithil._ "

Gandalf gives a look of recognition. "Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss."

"Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asks.

Elrond nods. "I can, but not right now. These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. The same moon will shine upon us in two weeks time."

"So, we are to wait here for two weeks?" Ruby asks.

She knows Thorin will not be happy about this outcome, but she also knows that he will do it, hesitantly. They need a way into the mountain, and this map is their only way to do so.

"Unfortunately." Thorin grunts.

"In two week hence from now, you will have the answers you seek." Elrond says as he returns the map to Thorin. "You are, of course, welcomed to stay within our halls."

Thorin just nods his head as they all leave.

Once they return to the terrace and the others are informed about the plans, none of them are particularly happy about having to stay in Rivendell, but just knowing that they can take some time off and rest is enough to ease their ire of having to stay with elves. Rose is happy by this, as she knows that this will give Ruby time to heal her shoulder before they have to leave again. That night, as she lays besides Bilbo to sleep, she has a restless sleep, images of her sister being hurt over and over again haunting her dreams.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. A bit shorter than usual, but I felt as though this was a good place to end it for now. I hope you all enjoyed it and stay tuned for the next chapter. . .whenever that will be. Please keep your lovely reviews coming xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! My god I am so so so so sorry for the late update! Just been trying to recover from two weeks of having flu and then trying to get this chapter good enough to where I can upload it. I know this chapter is shorter than usual, but I hope you will still enjoy it.**

 **Review responses;**

 **Guest** – Thank you, I'm sorry for the late update xx

 **eragon95159** – Don't worry, Thorin will soon see she's right about Azog.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

The next morning, Rose woke up to the sounds of birds chirping and distant laughter. Opening her eyes, she was greeted by the cream ceiling of Rivendell's healing room. Wincing as she sits up, she reaches for her right shoulder and holds it as she gets out of the bed and over to the open windows, the curtains billowing in the breeze.

She smiles. Apart from the Shire, Rivendell is the most beautiful place sha had ever seen. She loves the peace and tranquillity that can be found in the elven city. It's that she always comes back for, and for the good company of the elves.

"Ah, you are awake."

Rose jumps slightly at the familiar voice, not having heard him enter. Turning, she sees the elven lord standing at the door, a smile on his face.

"My Lord Elrond," Rose begins with a slight bow, wincing at the stretching of her wound. "I apologise for the sudden intrusion of our company."

He gives a gentle smile as he helps Rose back to the bed. "Not at all, my dear. When it comes to Gandalf, I am used to unexpected surprises."

Rose giggles as she allows Elrond to change the bandages on her shoulder.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for the night. The wound is not as bad as we first feared. I was able to get the blade out and thoroughly clean it out bed closing the wound. I don't know if the movement in your shoulder will be affected by this, but keep it clean and well rested for at least a week and you should be alright."

"That should go well with Thorin." the dam sighs.

The elf lord gives her uninjured shoulder a comforting squeeze before putting her right arm in a sling held against her chest. "You are free to return to your room to wash up for breakfast. Your sister and friends have been worried about you."

Rose smiles as she gets off the bed and thanks Elrond before leaving and going to her room.

* * *

After having a quick, but thorough, bath and struggling to dress and strap her arm again, Rose walks through the familiar halls of the elven city. She follows the sounds of the company, until she arrives on the veranda where tables are set up for breakfast. She smiles as she sees her brother and sister sitting with the dwarves.

Just as she thought, Ruby is the first to notice her, having been facing her at the time.

"ROSE!"

At her exclaim, she runs over and tackles into her sister, causing the older to grunt in pain but still wrap her good arm around her close.

"Oh, Rose, I was so worried about you!" Ruby sobs into her.

"I know. I'm sorry, Roo." Rose says before placing a kiss on her little sister's head.

After they pull away, Bilbo steps forward and hugs her, though with as much urgency as Rose, less painful.

"I'm so relieved you're alright, Rose." he says softly.

Rose smiles. "Believe me, so am I."

They pull away as the other dwarves walk over and express their relief, each gently hugging and patting her back. Soon enough, Thorin is standing in front of her. Rose stands as straight as she can, hiding the wince as she stretches the stitches a little. Thorin gives her a quick look over, as if assessing her physical and mental ability to continue with them.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but relatively well besides that. I know what you're thinking. You're worried I will slow you down when we leave, but I can assure you, I have had worse than this in the past and have pushed on. Lord Elrond has assured me that as long as I keep it rested for a week, it will be fine."

Again, Thorin gives her another look over, this time to see if she's being truthful or just saying it to stay. He decides to give her the benefit of the doubt.

He soon nods. "Very well. We'll be here for under two weeks, so you have time to heal and get your strength back."

Rose nods as she and Thorin join the others at the table. They all have a nice breakfast, Ruby's spirits now high as she has her older sister by her side once again.

Once they have eaten, they all – apart from Bilbo – make use of the elves training grounds. Rose sits besides Balin, her shoulder stopping her from doing some actual training, so she just watches while talking to the white haired dwarf.

They spend the morning and afternoon there, with Bilbo joining them after lunch. Rose gets a wooden sword and from the sidelines, shouts out some commands to a reluctant Bilbo. She might not be able to physically help him train, but this will have to do until she is ready to lift a sword again.

* * *

Over the next few days, the majority of their day is spent between training or wandering around the elven kingdom. Rose takes it upon herself to show Ruby, Fili and Kili around, showing them her favourite places to be. As they are walking ahead of their younger siblings, Rose and Fili take this chance to speak privately.

"Do you reckon we have failed in our watch?" Rose asks, a slight grin on her face.

Fili gives a little chuckle. "I believe we may have. Even though I'm happy, I do have to wonder if they are moving too fast."

"Hey, we're dwarves, when our One is presented to us, we sometimes know straight away."

"That is true. What about hobbits?"

"I will admit, hobbits do seem to drag it on a little too much. I remember my mother telling me that she didn't know father was the one for a few years, even though father knew when they first met. Luckily, he had the patience to wait. . .very unusual for a dwarf."

Fili chuckles again at this. "We are a little stubborn and have the patience of a grain of sand, don't we?"

Rose smiles. "Just a touch. I do have to know, would you oppose to them courting one another?"

He shakes his head. "Mahal, no. As long as Kili is happy and she treats him well, he can marry whomever he pleases. How about you? How do you feel about your baby sister courting someone?"

"I always knew this time would come for her. Although, I did imagine a nice hobbit boy for her, since there were no dwarrrows nearby. But, I am happy for her, she deserves to find love."

Fili looks over to her. "What about you? Surely you deserve love and happiness also."

Rose just gives a little smile and shakes her head slightly. "Nah. I'm too much of a wanderer for anyone to want to settle down with me. No, once this quest is over, I'll bring Bilbo back to the Shire and no doubt continue my life wandering. Ruby will be safe with Kili in Erebor, so I have no issue there."

He goes quiet for a moment. "You talk as if we've already won back the mountain."

"Don't you think we will?" Rose asks as she looks to him curiously.

Fili nods. "I've always believed we could do it, and I still do."

Rose smiles as she pats his arm. "Don't let go of that hope and belief, Fili. It will keep you going throughout this quest."

Fili doesn't say anything as the four of them continue their walk. He feels saddened that Rose doesn't feel as though she'd ever find love in her life. Admittedly, he had felt something for her ever since they first met. Whether it was admiration for her or an attraction, he did not know. But he hopes he can explore his feelings more and maybe he can help her to see that she can find love too.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it for that chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up tomorrow *Fingers crossed* Please keep leaving your lovely reviews! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gods! I am so so so so so so so so sorry for the late update! I've been struggling a lot with the middle part of this chapter and been wanting to get it good enough where I can get it uploaded. I hope this chapter has been worth the wait and thank you for being so patient!**

 **Review responses;**

No reviews this time :'(

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

The days go by quickly for the company and in that time, the dwarves and Bilbo rest well, without having the fear of something coming up and attacking them during the night. Though, the dwarrow are still uneasy being in an elven dwelling, and no matter how many times Rose has to reassure them that they're safe in Rivendell, Thorin will not stop putting at least one of the dwarves on guard duty during the night, causing the dam to roll her eyes in agitation.

In this time, Rose has reunited herself with her beloved pony, Ebony, who had indeed lead the other ponies to Rivendell. Ebony, just as happy to see her mistress, would always give her a gentle nudge and nibble her hair in affection, every time she came to visit.

By the end of the week, Rose's shoulder was healed enough where she didn't need it strapped in a sling all day everyday. On the first day of freedom, she gently stretched her arm before hopping right back into training. She would always find a sparring partner in Fili, who would go easy on her for the first couple days, but they gradually picked up the pace.

When she wasn't training herself, Rose would continue Bilbo's training. He still felt uneasy about using his little letter opener, as Balin fondly dubbed it, but every time he voiced his doubts to Rose, she would assure him every time that it was vital that he'd learn to defend himself at least.

"We can't always be there to protect you, **nadadith** , I would feel better knowing that you can defend yourself if we weren't there."

After these words, Bilbo would continue the training, albeit hesitantly.

* * *

A few nights before they were due to leave, after they had all eaten dinner, everyone is relaxing on the terrace the dwarves were given.

Rose is sitting and laughing with Ruby and Bilbo when Kili walks over.

"Rose, can I speak with you?"

The dam looks up at him and can tell he looks nervous. She has a strong feeling she knows what this is about.

"Of course, Kili."

She gets up and follows him out, Thorin joining them after Kili gets his attention. Ruby watches them go in confusion, wondering what that is all about.

They don't return until half an hour later, her suspicion grows as she sees Rose holding back a smile. Thorin just sits back with Balin and Dwalin acting as if he has not just left. She looks up as Kili walks over.

"Will you come for a walk with me, Ruby?"

Ruby nods as she stands and follows Kili out of the room, missing Fili and Rose exchanging grins.

* * *

Kili and Ruby walk through the gardens together, the stars twinkling above them in the sky.

"It's such a beautiful night, tonight." Ruby says as she looks up to the night sky.

"Yes, it is." Kili agrees as he stops walking and turns to her. "Ruby, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Ruby looks to him, noticing the unfamiliar seriousness in his voice. "What is it?"

Kili hesitates for a moment, having thought and dreamed of this moment for the past few weeks, but now it's come to that time, he's struggling to know what to say.

"I know we only met over a month ago, but since then, I have been developing feelings for you, which have gradually got stronger to the point I have realised that, you're my One."

Ruby blinks as she looks at him. "Y-You what?"

Kili takes her hands into his. "You're my One, Ruby. . .I do love you. I know it may seem too soon for you, having spoken with Rose and knowing about how hobbits court for a while before knowing for certain, and if you're willing, I want to court you and be given the chance to prove my love and devotion to you, as well as giving you the time you need to decide on where we go."

Ruby looks to him for a few moments, her heart all a flutter. She'd be lying if she said she didn't feel any sort of attraction to the dwarrow, Kili is a very attractive dwarf. However, she didn't know if that attraction was just from a crush of whether it could grow stronger.

"Kili, I will not deny I am attracted to you, but right now, I don't know if there's anything more than that." At seeing the defeated look on his face, she quickly reaches up, placing a hand on his cheek as she reassures him with a smile. "Although, I am willing to accept your offer of courtship and seeing where this goes."

Kili's frown soon turns upside down as a bright smile appears on his face, one that makes Ruby's heart skip even more.

"Oh Ruby, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that. I will prove myself to you, I swear."

Ruby smiles. "I believe you. I know you will do everything you can to prove it to me."

Kili then turns from her and reaches into his pocket. "I know you and Rose said that hobbit's don't have any need for jewels or anything like that, but when we were in the troll cave, I found this and thought you'd might like it as my first courting gift to you."

Pulling his hands out, Ruby gasps as she sees a pair silver flower hair clips, encrusted with diamonds around a single red ruby in the middle.

"Oh, Kili, they're beautiful."

He smiles as he reaches up to her hair. "May I?"

Ruby nods and Kili begins swiping her hair back and delicately placing the clips into place, the jewels shining in the moonlight.

"There. Beautiful."

"They really are."

Kili looks down at her, a fond and loving look on his face as he smiles. "I didn't mean the clips."

Ruby blushes as she looks down with a shy smile. No male has said anything so flattering to her before, she wasn't used to it, but she likes it. She then see Kili's hand come into view before he lifts her head up by placing a finger on her chin. She has a slight intake of breath as she sees Kili has gotten closer to her. Gently placing his hands on either side of her neck, he leans down and places a soft and tender kiss upon her lips.

Having never been kissed before, she didn't know what to expect, but Mahal was she surprised. Her entire being felt like it had exploded like Gandalf's fireworks he set off during Midsummer's Eve when she was a dwarfling, she could actually see the colours behind her closed hers. Feeling Kili's hand slip to her waist, pulling her close, she wrapped her own around his neck and revlled in the feeling.

The need for air soon came to them as they pulled away, but still kept their foreheads pressed against each other, both of them breathing heavily to get their breath back.

"Wow. . ." Ruby simply said, a giddy smile on her face.

Kili gives a cheeky grin. "That good, huh?"

Ruby giggles. "I'm not saying anything to allow your head to get any bigger."

"Hey!" he cries out indignantly as he pulls back, a fake look of hurt on his face.

Ruby smiles as she places a hand on his cheek. "Although, I do have to admit, that was really some kiss."

Kili smiles back as he brushes some hair from her face. "I'll say it was."

Pulling her into him, Kili and Ruby just stand there, holding one another for a while, just revelling in each other's embrace while the stars twinkle above them.

When the couple decide to return to the company, there are many cheers and exclaims of congratulations. Rose instantly pulls her sister into a tight embrace, Fili doing the same with Kili. Rose and Bilbo both make sure that Kili promises to take care of their sister and make sure she is well looked after, a promise Kili easily makes.

* * *

The next night, on Midsummer's Eve, Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Rose leave with Gandalf to see Elrond about the map. Elrond leads us to an open area outside, on the side of a cliff, with waterfalls all around. The moon is behind some clouds. They walk toward a large crystalline table where Elrond lays Thorin's map on the table as the clouds part and the moonlight hits the crystalline table, causing light to flow through the map which has been laid on the table. Ancient runes become visible on the map, glowing blue and Elrond translates them out loud.

"'Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole.'" Elrond explains.

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo asks in confusion.

"You remember, **nadadith** ," Rose begins explaining to him. "It's the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together. Ruby and I quietly celebrate it every year."

"This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us." Thorin says worriedly.

"We still have time." Balin says, confidently and reassuringly.

"Time? For what?" Bilbo asks.

"To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond states, looking to Thorin.

"What of it?" Thorin asks, sounding irritated.

"There are some who would not deem it wise."

Thorin takes back the map gruffly.

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asks.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth." Elrond walks away.

Balin, Bilbo and Rose turn to leave, Gandalf and Thorin staying behind to talk. Walking onto the terrace where the dwarves are, Rose walks over to Ruby who is sitting on a bench with Kili. Ruby smiles at her sister as she sits beside her.

"Everything alright, Rose?"

Rose nods. "Yes, Roo, everything's fine." Rose then nods at the dwarves using the elves furniture for a fire.

"Do I want to know?"

Ruby shakes her head. "Best not to ask."

Rose just grins, reminder herself to make sure she leaves some gold behind to pay for the damages the dwarves have made, not to mention compensation to Elrond and Lindir when stumbling upon the naked forms of the dwarves as they bathed in one of the sacred fountains earlier that day.

As she watches the dwarrows, she suddenly hears a creaking combing from Bombur, who is sitting on a stool, his plate high with sausages.

"Bombur!" Bofur calls out.

As Bombur looks up, Bofur throws him the sausage. Bombur catches it; the weight of the sausage is just too much for the bench, and the bench breaks; Bombur, shrieking, falls to the floor, along with all his food. Everyone bursts out laughing, even the dams.

Once they recover, Dori and Dwalin take pity and help Bombur to his feet.

"That was awful, Bofur!" Rose says, still smiling.

Bofur gives the older dam a wink. "Just a little brotherly teasing lassie. You can't tell me you and Ruby never pranked each other?"

The two sisters grin at each other.

"Oh, we have. Though we used to mainly team up and prank others." Ruby replies.

"Tell us some of the pranks you did." Fili requests as he sits next to Rose.

"We've put salt in the sugar bowl, tadpoles in the bath water, worms in **ada's** lunch pack and hung a bucket of water over the door so we can drop it on **ada** when he got home."

These cause some of the dwarves to chuckle.

"Don't you two go getting any ideas." Dwalin threatens Fili and Kili, causing everyone to laugh more.

"Were there any that failed?" Ori asks.

Rose laughs. "Oh yes. One where we had swapped a pot of flour with a pot of itching powder. We tried putting it back on the counter, but with it being heavy, it tipped back and poured out over the both of us. We were itching for days after that!"

This cause the dwarrows to laugh more, especially Fili and Kili.

"That would have been fun to have seen." Kili says, wiping his eyes.

"It wasn't when **ama** found out. Though, she did take pity of us when she saw how miserable we were and just gave us a stern talking to. **Ada** found it really funny."

Rose goes a little quiet after this, their parents always having been a sore spot for her. Even though Ruby still misses them, she has been able to get past it and move on. Rose, however hasn't, having gone on orc raids since she turned sixty.

Ruby, knowing where her sister's thoughts have gone just by her expression, shuffles closer on the bench and wraps a comforting arm around her. Before anything can be said, Thorin and Bilbo come down from the nearby stairs.

"Everyone get some rest. We leave before dawn." Thorin orders as he strides past.

This causes everyone to put down what their doing and go to their sleep rolls. Rose and Ruby take this chance to say goodnight to everyone, Ruby pecking Kili on the cheek, and the dams leave to their room where they sleep peacefully.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Ruby and Kili are together they'll soon be on their way again. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. Please keep sending your lovely reviews xx**

 **Translations;**

 **Nadadith** \- Little brother

 **Ada** \- Dad/Daddy

 **Ama** \- Mum/Mummy


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I'm really really sorry for this being so late to get up. I have no excuses other than illnesses and wanting this to be perfect before putting it up as I got writers block. I do hope you all enjoy reading this chapter.**

 **Review responses;**

 **no reviews this time.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The time finally came for the Company to leave Rivendell. Before dawn, the sixteen of them were up and ready to leave, following Thorin as he leads the way out, making sure not to be caught by any of the elves, and soon enough make it to a ridge overlooking the city.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the wild. Balin, you know these paths, lead on." Thorin says to the older dwarf as he steps aside.

"Aye." Balin replies as he walks on.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

Looking up, Rose sees her cousin looking wistfully over the elven city. She holds back and wraps an arm around his shoulders as he gets back into line.

"Not to worry, Bilbo, you'll see the elven city again."

Bilbo sighs. "If I survive this quest, you mean."

Giving his shoulder one last comforting squeeze, she gently pushes him ahead of her.

"You will, I'll make sure you do."

With that vow made, they continue on their way along the path, soon leaving the safe boundary of Rivendell and into the wilderness.

* * *

The next few days consisted of them walking, with Thorin only allowing a small bit of time during the day to rest for lunch and then finding a suitable place to camp for the night. The Misty Mountains loomed over them as they continued towards them, getting closer and closer with each step they took.

During the nights stop, Rose would keep on top of Bilbo's training, making sure that he at least knew what to do if the need came for him to take up arms and fight. Since their courtship began, Rose had allowed Kili to take over Ruby's training, allowing him to fulfil his duty. Even though it wasn't necessary, she and Fili took up the role of chaperone, making sure that neither of them went beyond the line of improper.

When they weren't training or walking, the company were feasting on the pheasants or rabbits that Rose and Kili had hunted during the day, while laughing and talking. All of them except Thorin that is, who would just sit and stare at nothing, lost in thought.

When they finally reached the base of the mountain about five nights after leaving Rivendell, Thorin called for them to stop for the night. Up ahead, there were two paths the Company could take, one that would add another day or so which goes around the mountain, and then the other goes across the mountain, which would only take another day or so to get over. However, this path would be more treacherous than the other, as both presented the dangers of the goblins that resided within, but going over the mountain would put you at more risk of slipping and falling to your death, as Rose knows the path thins out further ahead. After overhearing Thorin telling Balin and Dwalin they will go over the mountain, she speaks up to offer her advice in this.

"Wouldn't it be safer to go around the mountain than over it?"

Thorin looks to her for a moment before shaking his head. "No. We have wasted enough time with those elves, I will not have us wasting anymore time by going around the mountain when we can save a few days by going over it."

"But, it'll be more dangerous if we were to-"

Thorin fully turns to her. "This quest is full of dangers, and we're going to be facing a lot more of them than just this mountain. If you are too afraid, then I suggest you turn and leave now, for we will be going over the mountain and that is final."

Instead of answering him, she just turns and sits with Ruby and Bilbo. At least she tried to talk with him, but if he doesn't want to listen to her advice, then so be it.

* * *

The next day began the climb over the mountain, taking a small break halfway through the day. As they got higher and higher, the path became narrower and narrower, to the point where they had to walk single file and sometimes walking sideways.

When night had come, it began to pour with rain with thunder and lightning raging through the sky. Rose is walking between Bofur and Bilbo, while Ruby is further ahead with Fili and Kili. Hearing a scuffling behind her, Rose turns to see Bilbo losing his balance, struggling to keep on the mountain.

"Bilbo!" she cries as both she and Dwalin grab hold of him and pull him back.

"Are you alright?" Rose asks, causing the hobbit to nod.

"We must find shelter!" Rose manages to hear Thorin shout out from the front.

"LOOK OUT!" Dwalin suddenly bellows.

Everyone looks up in time to see a huge boulder hitting the side of the mountain, rocks falling down upon them. Rose curls in on herself and Bilbo, making sure her cousin doesn't get hurt by the rockfall, Kili doing the same with Ruby.

"This is no thunder storm! It's a thunder battle! Look!" Balin exclaims pointing ahead.

Looking up, a massive stone giant appears, which could have easily been a hundred feet tall. It rears up and rips a giant chunk of stone from the top of the mountain across from the company.

Bofur steps forward a little. "Well, bless me! The legends are true! Giants; stone giants!"

The stone giant throws the rock across the valley. It crashes into another stone giant, which rises from the mountainside behind them. The company just stand and watch, unable to do anything, as they're caught in the middle of the fight.

"Take cover, you fool!" Thorin shouts back.

Rose reaches out and pulls Bofur back just as the ground begins to shake and crumble, a crack appearing between Fili and Kili.

"Kili, Ruby, grab my hand! Kili!" Fili shouts, reaching out for the pair, but the crack becomes too wide for them to cross over.

Rose soon realises they are standing on the knees of a third stone giant, who rises slowly to join the fight. The second stone giant lumbers over, headbutting the third giant.

As the giant falls backwards, Rose, Bilbo, Fili, Bofur, Dwalin, Bombur and Ori all cry out in fear as they are sent tumbling forwards and backwards, hanging onto the mountainside for dear life. The others manage to jump onto the still side of the mountain, Rose and Fili breathing relieved sighs at seeing their younger siblings safe.

The third giant rises back up again, as the second slowly throws a punch, sending it falling back into its place on the mountain. The knee sings past the others, each member having a look of utter terror and fear on their faces.

The dwarves on the mountain watch helplessly as the knee of the giant crushes into the side of the mountain.

"ROSE!" Ruby screams out, being held back from rushing over by Kili, who is equally scared for his brother.

"NO!" Thorin roars in anguish.

As the knee pulls away, there is no sign of the others. The giant falls while Thorin rushing on along the path, calling for his oldest nephew. He can't lose him. . .he just can't.

As he reaches the corner, he stops and relief rushes through his body as he sees the rest of the company sprawled out on the ground, dazed but safe.

"It's alright! They're alive!" Gloin shouts behind him to the others.

Rose, who had been yanked off the giant by Dwalin, slowly gets to her knees, only to be tackled back into Dwalin by the form of her sister as she charges into her. Rose just smiles as she holds her little sister close.

"Must you always scare me like that! I'm too young to get greys, but I swear you're giving me some!"

Rose just chuckles as she gives her a comforting squeeze. Before she can say anything, Bofur's voice stops her.

"Where's Bilbo?"

Looking around, she realises she can't see him, but she knows he was right next to her before they jumped off the giant.

"There!" Bofur suddenly explains.

Turning to where he's pointing, Rose's blood runs cold as she sees him hanging over the edge of the mountain, his fingers gripping hold of the edge.

Pulling away from Ruby, she instantly throws herself to the ground beside Bofur and Ori and reaches out just as he loses his grip.

"Bilbo!" she and Ruby cry out.

While the three of them are trying to reach for the hobbit, Thorin suddenly swings himself over the cliff to reach Bilbo and boosts him up, allowing Rose and Bofur to grab hold of him and yank him back up. But, Thorin then loses his own grip, causing Dwalin to quickly swing down, grabbing hold of Thorin's arm.

After a few moments, Dwalin manages to pull Thorin back up. Relieved that everyone is safe, Rose looks to Bilbo, tilting his head this way and that, checking him over.

"Are you alright?"

Bilbo just nods, smiling at her concern before they embrace one another.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin says, relief in his voice.

"He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us." Thorin says with anger.

Throughout this quest so far, Rose has been able to put up with Thorin's attitude thus far, even baring his anger the past couple of times they debated, but to insult Bilbo like that, that was the last straw for her. So, leaving Bilbo with her sister, she stands and faces Thorin, anger clearly showing on her face.

"How dare you!"

Thorin turns to her, a look of surprise on his face as well as the others, it is clear that no one has spoken like this to him before, apart from his sister Dis from what she heard from Fili and Kili.

"How dare you speak like that to him! He fell from the mountain, just like any one of us could have! Would you spoken such words had it been any of the others who was in that situation? No you would not! You are the one who lead us along this path when I suggested a safer alternative, don't you dare put the blame on another when we followed your lead!"

At those last words, Thorin ends up standing toe to toe to her. He has never felt such anger towards a dam before, to where he would have to stand up to her like he would against a male. He does not know what it is about her that riles him so, though he has an idea. He remembers her father having such a temper when they were younger.

"I have tolerated your disrespect once already, but you take it too far my questioning my authority. I warned you once before on how you speak to me, so as from now, you are no longer a part of this company."

This causes everyone to stop and stare at the dwarrow in shock, disbelief and anguish from Ruby and Bilbo.

"But, uncle!" Fili begins to protest, but is stopped by Thorin.

"You will stay tonight, but you will leave in the morning."

Rose just stares at Thorin, blanking all emotion from her face. Her mother had always warned her that her temper would get her into trouble one day, it seems as though that day has come.

"Very well, but if you think for one moment that I am going to trust my brother and sister in your care, you have another thing coming. You may have the authority to kick me from the company, but the authority to stay and protect my kin from you is my own, and one you will not stop me from accomplishing."

With that, she turns her back on him and stalks over to Bilbo, her and Ruby helping him up and the trio make their way into the cave Dwalin had just finished clearing a few moments before the argument started.

The rest of the company soon make their own way into the cave after getting over what they just saw. Fili and Kili immediately join the trio at the back of the cave.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin says after dumping some wood on the ground.

"No. No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin orders as everyone settles down.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin says to their leader.

"Plans change." Thorin turns to Bofur. "Bofur, take the first watch."

Bofur nods as he sits by the entrance as everyone begins to settle down to rest.

"Rose, you shouldn't have spoken up for me like that." Bilbo says quietly, feeling guilty for her loyalty in him.

"I wasn't going to stay back and let him speak to you like that, Bilbo." Rose simply answers as she lays on her ground.

"But, but you have to go now." Ruby sniffles.

Seeing her younger sister upset causes Rose to pull her into her arms and hold her close, running a hand over her head just like she would do when they were children.

"Shh. I'm not going anywhere. He may banish me from the company, but he will not banish me from you. From either of you."

At the last words, she reaches out and pulls Bilbo into her, the three of them holding each other and soon falling asleep.

* * *

 **Uh-oh, Rose has been banished from the company. . .though that's not stopping her from staying with Ruby and Bilbo. If you want to see what happens next, stay tuned for the next chapter. Please keep your lovely reviews coming, I love hearing back from you all xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi all, we're back with chapter 14! Just 2 or 3 chapters away from finally finishes An Unexpected Journey! Woohoo! I hope you all continue to enjoy this and go through Rose and Ruby's story along with me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

While Bofur is on watch by the entrance of the cave, the others are all huddled up together and asleep, the gentle snores of the dwarves filling the cave, all except for Bilbo. After opening his eyes, he pops his head up to look around and make sure everyone is truly asleep before he quietly stands and packs away his belongings before picking up his walking stick and slinging his pack onto his back.

He then looks down to the girls beside him, Rose curled around Ruby and her arm held protectively around her sister. He gives a fond smile as he watches them. Ever since they were little, they have been more like sisters to him than cousins, the pair of them having been together through everything. It breaks his heart to have to leave them like this, but he knows he has to. They'll be safe, they're with their own people.

Gripping hold of the staff, he turns and carefully steps over the dwarves, making his way to the entrance. He almost makes it, but Bofur's voice stops him.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Bilbo pauses and turns to the dwarf. "Back to Rivendell."

Bofur stands hurriedly, not wanting the hobbit to leave. "No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the Company. You're one of us."

"I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. Besides, I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

Neither of them realise Thorin, who has been awake since before Bilbo started talking, listens in to what he says.

"What about Rose and Ruby? They won't want you to leave."

Bilbo doesn't say anything for a moment as he looks over to where they're sleeping before shaking his head.

"No. They don't need me anymore. They have you all here for them. They are the ones that belong here, not me."

"But, you're just homesick; I understand."

"No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

Bilbo immediately regrets his harsh words at the look of hurt of the usually jovial dwarf. Bofur has been one of the dwarves that has been the most kind towards him, he hates himself that he's had to upset this dwarf.

"I am sorry, I didn't. . ." he drifts off, not knowing what else to say.

"No, you're right." he then turns back to look at his kin. "We don't belong anywhere." turning back to the hobbit, he gives him a small, sad, smile. "I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do. And I promise, we'll watch out for Rose and Ruby for you."

He places a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, to which he pats the dwarf's arm, giving a thankful smile, his throat too closed up with emotion to say anything. Giving his sisters one more look, he turns and walks away, before he changed his mind.

"What's that?"

Bilbo stops at his question and look back to see him looking at something at his waist. Looking down, he sees a light coming from his sword. Taking the handle, he slowly pulls it out to see the blade glowing blue. As he stares at it, he is suddenly reminded of Gandalf's words by the troll cave those weeks ago;

' _The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby.'_

Eyes full of horror, he looks up to stare at Bofur, his breathing quickening in fear. Thorin, having noticed how silent the two have gone at the question, lifts his head to see what's happening, but pauses when he hears a strange metallic sound as well as the sound of falling sand. Looking beneath him, he sees the cracks forming in the ground, slowly getting large. He suddenly bolts up.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Thorin bellows.

The dwarves and dams immediately jump up, but it's too late as the ground opens up and everyone screams as they fall through a chute, the large group bumping into each other or the rock before finally, landing in a pile, in a large wooden cage.

Hearing screeching, Rose looks up to see a horde of goblins rushing at them.

"Look out! Look out!" Dori yells.

His call is too late as the Goblins immediately swarm them all, gripping and grabbing at them all as they roughly pull them onto their feet. The company try to fight them off them, but it's no use as they are shoved forward, each of them held in someway by the goblins, all of them apart from Bilbo. In the confusion of the attack, he's managed to be overlooked by the Goblins, so taking this chance, he ducks down to make himself as small as he can. Nori, while looking back to check on his brothers, notices this, but doesn't say a word, not wanting him to be found.

As they are being lead away, Bilbo scampers behind some some rocks to hide as he watches the Goblins proceed through the tunnels, leading the company on, bats fly in the darkness. Standing, Bilbo draws his sword, which is glowing bright blue, and slowly follows behind them. He doesn't know what he can do, but hopefully he can be of some help.

Suddenly, a goblin jumps out in front of him, making him jump back in fright. The Goblin rushes at him with his sword. Forgetting his training with Rose, Bilbo wildly swings his own sword, managing to succeed in defending himself from the attack, but after a brief fight, both Bilbo and the Goblin fall from the edge of the platform and into the darkness below.

* * *

The goblin horde lead the others through a vast network of tunnels and wooden bridges to the throne room and platform of the Great Goblin. The Great Goblin is a massive Goblin sitting on a throne, holding a mace topped with a skull. He is far larger than any other goblin, and he is incredibly ugly, with warts all over his swinging chin.

As the company are pushed, pulled and shoved forward, the goblins start playing music.

"I feel a song coming on!" The Great Goblin says as he stands from his throne.

 _"Snip snap, the black crack, Grip, grab, pinch, and nab. Batter and beat, Milk 'em, stammer and squeak! Pound pound, far underground, Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

 _"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_ the other Goblins join in.

 _"With a swish and smack, And a whip and a crack. Everybody talks when they're on our rack. Pound pound, far underground, Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

The dwarves are all brought forward and huddled in a group in front of the Great Goblin.

 _"Down, down, down in Goblin Town!"_

 _"Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs, You wont last long on the end of my prongs."_

At this line, he stabs one of the goblins with his stick and swings it around before flinging the goblin over their heads.

 _"Clish, clash, crush and smash. Bang, break, shiver and shake. You can yell and yelp, But there aint no help. Pound pound, far underground. Down, down, down in Goblin Town."_

As he draws out 'Town' he spins around a few times and the dwarves and goblins have to duck to avoid getting hit by his stick. He moves back to sit on his throne, using some of the goblins as a step ladder to get up.

"Catchy, isnt' it?" says the Goblin King, "It's one of my own compositions."

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin cries, a few of the dwarves agreeing.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations…that all you're gonna find down here." the Goblin King replies.

The goblins begin searching the dwarves, their weapons thrown into a pile in front of us. With Rose and Ruby being the only females, the dwarrow try to keep them move as concealed as possible, their hoods being kept firmly over their heads. They know what goblins can do to females, they would suffer a lot more than the males will.

The Great Goblin suddenly jumps up and leans towards them. "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, Your Malevolence." one of the goblins answers.

"Dwarves?"

"We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

The dwarves gather tightly together, keeping the girls hidden as the goblins search them thoroughly, throwing away whatever they find. Oin's hearing trumpet is thrown on the floor and crushed underfoot. One of the goblins empty out a large bag of what appears to be Elvish cutlery and candlesticks.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with elves!" one of the goblins says as he hands the Great Goblin a golden candelabra.

The Goblin King examines it. "'Made in Rivendell?'" he says "Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" he exclaims, and tosses it aside.

Nori has a guilty expression on his face as Dori turns to look at him.

"Just a couple of keepsakes." Nori explains to his older brother.

"What are you doing in these parts?" the Goblin King asks.

Thorin is about to step forward, but Oin puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him and steps forward himself. "Don't worry, lads, I'll handle this"

"No tricks! I want the truth! Warts and all!"

"You're going to have to speak up," Oin says as he holds up his bent trumpet, "Your boys have flattened my trumpet."

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" the Goblin King roars as he strides towards Oin.

Oin is quickly pulled back as Bofur steps forward,

"If it's more information you're wanting, I'm the one you should speak to!" The Goblin King pauses, as does Bofur as he quickly thinks of something. "We were on the road. . .well, it's not so much a road as a path. . .actually, it's not even that, come to think of it, it's more like a track. . .Anyway, the point is we were on this road, like a path, like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday."

"Visiting relations!" Dori puts in as he stands next to Bofur.

"Some imbreds on my mothers side."

"SHUT UP!" the Goblin suddenly roars, making the goblins jump violently. "If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

The Great Goblin points at Ori.

"WAIT!" Throin suddenly calls out.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." The Great Goblin bows exaggeratedly to Thorin. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really. I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

Rose's blood begins to boil at the name as Thorin looks up in horror and disbelief. Didn't Rose tell him a few months ago that Azog was still alive? He didn't believe her then, but now. . .could he be alive?

"Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The Great Goblin laughs, as he turns to a tiny goblin sitting in a basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize and his pet."

The tiny goblin writes down the message on his slate; cackling, he then pulls a lever, causing his basket to start sliding down a system of ropes and pulleys into the darkness.

As Thorin stands back with the company, he glances at Rose who is looking at him with a look that says he was wrong, he should have listened. He then thinks about how he could be alive, he only cut his arm off after all, he didn't deliver a fatal blow, so he could have survived from the wound, after all, he didn't see Azog die.

* * *

 **There we have it, Thorin finally knows the truth. If you want to see what happens next, then follow the story and drop a review to let me know your thoughts. Thank you for your patience, I appreciate it greatly!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I am so sorry to have kept you waiting for this story! It was not my intention to be so long, but things have been hectic and I've not been in the right mood to get any writing done. I hope you all forgive me. *Give puppy dog eyes***

 **Before we get on with the chapter, I need a little advice. Does anyone have any different ideas to how to save Fili? I want to do something different to what I have already done before, any help will be very much appreciated xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain –** I'm glad you love it! More will keep coming, I promise!

 **Michale dallas (For Chapter 1)** – Sophia Kaiba will be coming back, although I'm not sure when. I've lost my interest in Yu-Gi-Oh at the moment, but I am hoping to bring it back soon, just not sure when. I apologise for the delay and hope you will continue to be patient with me on this.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Down in the dark depths of Goblin Town, Bilbo slowly regained consciousness after his fall. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in a dark cavern, hidden behind a clump of rather large mushrooms as he laid on the ground. Peeking between two mushrooms, he spot the goblin who attacked him nearby, half dead. Suddenly, another figure approached them, this one just as small as hobbit and goblin, though it spent most of it's time crouched on all fours as it walked.

"Yes. Yes. Yes! Yes! Gollum. Gollum." The creature suddenly spoke in a raspy voice.

After looking over it's prey, the creature, Gollum is it? Picked up the goblin by it's feet and started to pull it across the ground. The goblin suddenly wakes up and begins flailing around, it's arms reaching out to grab the creature dragging it. Gollum cries out in a fit of rage and began pounding the goblin on the head with a rock. As he is doing this, a small golden ring flies out of Gollum's loin cloth and falls to the ground. Not noticing this, Gollum continues to pound away at the goblin until it falls unconscious again.

"Nasty goblinses. Better than old bones, Precious; better than nothing."

Having watched this with wide, shocked eyes, Bilbo stands when the two are out of sight. He takes up his still glowing sword, which was luckily hidden out of sight. By the light of the sword, he sees the ring on the ground, picking it up, he looks it over to see that it is just a plain golden band. Although it is a pretty thing, there's nothing special by the looks of it.

Hearing Gollum crying out in the distance, Bilbo puts the Ring into his pocket and follows the sound of Gollum's voice. As Gollum speaks, it seems to have two personalities as one voice is light and a hint of wonder at times, like a child and the other is hoarse and scratchy. And then the voice will change to a deeper scratchy tone.

"Too many boneses, Precious! Nothing of flesh!"

"Shut up! Get its skin off. Start with its head."

"The cold hard lands, they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones, they're like old bones, all bare of meat. Cold as death, they have no breath, it's good to eat!"

Rounding a corner, Bilbo sees Gollum silhouetted on top of a rock in the middle of a small lake. Gollum is singing as he beats the goblin's body. He smashes it in the head again with a rock.

Seeing the glow of Bilbo's sword, Gollum looks up. Bilbo quickly hides behind a rock, realizing that his sword is still glowing brightly. However, the sword's light starts flickering, then completely dies out, signifying that the goblin is dead.

Bilbo peeks out from behind the rock, then is shocked to see that Gollum is no longer there. As he is looking for the creature, Gollum stealthily paddles through the lake in his little boat, using his hands as paddles. Hearing a raspy breathing from above, Bilbo slowly looks up and finds Gollum on a rock above him; Gollum jumps down in front of Bilbo.

"Bless us and splash us, Precious! That's a meaty mouthful."

Gollum approaches Bilbo, but Bilbo places the point of his sword on Gollum's throat, causing Gollum to retreat in fear.

"Aaahh. Gollum. Gollum. Ack"

"Back. Stay back. I'm warning you, don't come any closer." Bilbo says as he keeps his sword pointed at the creature.

"It's got an Elfish blade, but it's not an Elfs. Not an Elfs, no. What is it, Precious? What is it?"

"My name is Bilbo Baggins."

Gollum looks at the hobbit in confusion. "Bagginses? What is a Bagginses, Precious?"

"I'm a Hobbit from the Shire."

"Oh! We like Goblinses, batses, and fishes, but we hasn't tried Hobbitses before. Is it soft? Is it juicy?"

As Gollum approaches again, Bilbo holds out his sword in front of him and wildly waves it about.

"Now, now, K-keep your distance! I'll use this if I have to!"

Gollum snarls at Bilbo, causing Bilbo to step back.

"I don't want any trouble, do you understand? Just show me the way to get out of here, and I'll be on my way."

"Why, is it lost?"

"Yes, yes, and I want to get unlost as soon as possible."

Upon hearing this, Gollum answers in his lighter voice.

"Ooh! We knows! We knows safe paths for Hobbitses. Safe paths in the dark."

"Shut up!" His voice suddenly reverts back to the scratchy voice.

Bilbo looks on in confusion. "I didn't say anything."

"Wasn't talking to you."

"But yes, we was, Precious, we was." the lighter Gollum speaks.

"Look, uh, I don't know what your game is, but I-"

Gollum suddenly gets excited as he jumps onto the rock he was hidden behind. "Games? We love games, doesn't we, Precious? Does it like games? Does it? Does it? Does it like to play?"

". . .Maybe?"

Gollum holds up his hands, then begins reciting a riddle.

"What has roots as nobody sees, is taller than trees. Up, up, up it goes, and yet, never grows."

"The mountain." Bilbo says without hesitation, remembering when Rose told him a similar riddle before.

Gollum begins laughing uproariously.

"Yess, yess, oh, let's have another one, eh? Yes, come on, do it again, do it-do it again. Ask us."

His voice changes again. "No! No more riddles. Finish him off. Finish him now. Gollum! Gollum!"

Gollum snarls, and begins rushing at Bilbo to kill him, but Bilbo holds out his hand to stop him and begins speaking.

"No! No, no, no. I wa—I want to play. I do. I want to play. I can see you are very good at this. S—so why don't we have a game of riddles? Yes, just, just you and me."

Bilbo crouches until he is level with Gollum, speaking gently to the creature; Gollum scuttles forward, close to Bilbo, whispering excitedly.

"Yes! Yes, just, just—just us."

Bilbo smiles. "Yes. Yes. And—and if I win, you show me the way out."

"Yes. Yes -"

The darker part of Gollum takes over and snarls, turning away from Bilbo. Gollum's two personalities talk to each other.

"And if it loses? What then?"

"Well, if it loses, Precious, we will eats it!"

Gollum laughs to himself, then turns back to Bilbo

"If Baggins loses, we eats it whole."

There is a pause for several seconds as Bilbo digests this new information.

"Fair enough."

Bilbo stands up and puts his sword away as Gollum looks on interestedly.

"Well, Baggins first."

As Bilbo thinks of a riddle, Gollum rests his hands and chin on the edge of a rock.

"Thirty white horses on a red hill. First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still."

As Gollum thinks, he keeps opening his eyes and mouth as if he knows the answer, then changes his mind. This goes on for several seconds, until he finally replies questioningly.

"Teeth?"

Bilbo looks unhappy, as the answer is correct. Gollum becomes ecstatic and laughs throatily.

"Teeth! Yes, my Precious. But we—we—we only have nine."

Gollum displays his mouth, showing that he really does only have nine teeth. Bilbo is disgusted. Gollum begins reciting his next riddle, while getting closer and closer to Bibo. Bilbo keeps a large rock between the two of them.

"Our turn. Voiceless it cries, wingless flutters, toothless bites, mouthless mutters."

"Just a minute."

As Bilbo walks off thinking, Gollum's evil face turns into an excited one.

"Oh, oh! We knows. We knows!"

"Shut up!" The darker personality scolds.

As Bilbo observes the water, he notices tiny ripples forming as a breeze ruffles the surface of the water.

"Wind. It's wind! Of course it is."

Gollum snarls in frustration and begins slinking around, approaching Bilbo.

"Very clever, Hobbitses, very clever."

As he gets too close for comfort, Bilbo pulls out his sword and points it at Gollum again, but also begins saying his own riddle.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah. A—a box without hinges, key, o—or, or lid; yet golden treasure inside is hid."

Gollum thinks hard, talking to himself and making many hand motions.

"A box. . .and a lid. . .and then a key. . ."

"Well?"

"It's nasty. Uh, box, uh. . ."

"Give up?"

"Give us a chance, Precious, give us a chance!"

In frustration, Gollum pounding the floor and snarling. He puckers his face up deeply, then suddenly opens his eyes wide as he gets the answer.

"Eggses! Eggses!" He laughs. "What crunchy little eggses, yes. Grandmother taught us to suck them, yes."

As Gollum laughs, a bat makes a noise in the darkness. Bilbo turns to look for the source of the noise; as he turns back around, he realizes that Gollum is gone. Gollum's voice suddenly starts sounding like an echo from different parts of the cave. Gollum speaks his riddle from some unknown spot.

"Ahh. We have one for you: All things it devours, birds, beasts, trees, flowers. Gnaws iron, bites steel, grinds hard stones to meal. Answer us."

"Give me a moment, please, I gave you a good long while."

Bilbo tries to think while at the same time he walks around with his sword drawn, looking for Gollum,.

"I don't know this one."

"Is it tasty? Is it scrumptious? Is it crunchable?"

As Gollum says 'crunchable,' he appears behind Bilbo and tries to grab him by the throat, but Bilbo jumps away and points his sword at Gollum.

"Let me think. Let me think."

"It's stuck. Bagginses is stuck."

Bilbo paces back and forth next to the water, thinking. Gollum smiles eerily and puts up his hands in a shrug.

"Time's up."

Gollum shifts, preparing to leap on Bilbo.

"Time. Ti—the answer is time."

Gollum snarls in frustration.

"Actually, it wasn't that hard."

"Last question. Last chance."

Bilbo thinks for a moment. "Ah, uh. . ."

"Ask us. ASK US!"

Although Gollum is smiling sweetly, he has a rock clutched behind his back with which to hit Bilbo. The first time he says "Ask us," he says it sweetly. He then roars it a second time angrily.

"Yes, yes, alright."

Bilbo strolls to the edge of the lake to think. He absent-mindedly rubs his pocket and feels the ring inside.

"What have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum looks disgusted and angry.

"That's not fair. It's not fair! It's against the rules!"

In frustration, Gollum throws down the rock he'd been clutching. Bilbo makes a startled noise.

"Ask us another one."

"No, no, no, no. You said 'Ask me a question.' Well, that is my question. What have I got in my pocket?"

Gollum jumps off his rock and approaches Bilbo; Bilbo moves to keep a rock between him and Gollum.

"Three guesses, Precious. It must give us three."

Gollum holds up two fingers to quantify three.

"Three guesses. Very well, guess away."

"Handses!"

Bilbo pulls his hand out of his pocket just in time.

"Wrong, guess again."

Gollum crouches on the floor, trying to think of the answer. He mutters potential answers to himself and slaps the floor in increasing anger and ferocity as he fails to come up with the right answer.

"Fish-bones, goblins' teeth, wet shells, bat's wings. . .Knife!"

"Oh, shut up."

Bilbo just stands watching. "Wrong again. Last guess."

"String!"

"Or nothing."

"Two guesses at once; wrong both times."

Upon hearing this, Gollum falls to the floor, sobbing.

"So, come then, I won the game, you promised to show me the way out."

"Did we say so, Precious? Did we say so?"

Gollum slowly turns around and glares hatefully at Bilbo.

"What _has_ it got in its pocketses?"

Bilbo points his sword at Gollum.

"That's no concern of yours. You lost."

"Lost? Lost? Lost?"

Gollum grins as he slowly approaches Bilbo, planning to kill him. He reaches for something hidden at his side; realizing that the item is not there, his face registers his shock. He begins groping all over himself trying to find it.

"Where is it? Where is it? No! Ahh! Where is it? No! No!"

Gollum scuttles around the cave, scattering bones and rocks as he searches in vain for the Ring. He even splashes through the shallows of the lake. His voice breaks as he cries.

"Lost! Curses and splashes, my precious is lost!"

While Gollum's back is toward him, Bilbo, realizing what it was that Gollum lost, quickly takes the Ring from his pocket and holds it in his hand behind his back.

"What have you lost?"

"Mustn't ask us! Not its business! No! Gollum, Gollum."

Gollum, leaning over the edge of the lake, sobs quietly. As he stares into the water, his sobs cease and his face becomes contorted in anger.

"What has it got in its nasty little pocketses?"

In fear, Bilbo clutches the Ring behind him more tightly and points his sword at Gollum. Gollum slowly looks up in shock and anger. At first, he whispers; he then gets louder and louder until he is roaring.

"He stole it. He stole it! Ahh! HE STOLE IT!"

Snarling, Gollum throws a stone at Bilbo. Bilbo deflects it with his sword, then runs away, with Gollum chasing him.

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. Bilbo has met Gollum and has now got the blasted Ring. The next chapter will be the escape of the caves. Please stay tuned and continue leaving you lovely reviews. xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh my god! I am so so so so so sorry for being late with this chapter! I've been needing a break from writing, but I didn't know I needed that long of a break. I'm back now, don't know for how long though. Thank you all for being so patient with me xx**

 **Review responses;**

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967** – I'm glad you loved it! I hope you like this chapter!

 **RiverKitsune226** – Wow, I'm glad you think so!

 **shadow alpha wolf** – Thank you, I'm glad you love it!

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Back in the throne room of the Great Goblin, dozens of goblins carry massive instruments of torture on their shoulders, bringing them to the Great Goblin. Meanwhile, the Great Goblin is dancing and singing lustily.

"Bones will be shattered,

necks will be wrung!

You'll be beaten and battered,

from racks you'll be hung.

You will lie down here and never be found,

down in the deep of Goblin-town."

The company are huddled together while this is going on, Rose and Ruby right in the middle of them, out of the way and out of sight of the goblins. One of the goblins, while examining the weapons the Company brought with them, picks up Thorin's sword, Orcrist, and slides it a few inches out of its sheath. Recognizing the sword, he gasps in horror and throws down the sword. It lands in view of all the goblins.

Also recognizing it, the other goblins shriek in fear and rage as they retreat from it; the Great Goblin waddles rapidly to his throne, trampling many goblins on his way. He speaks loudly, pointing at the sword.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks."

As he speaks, the Goblins begin whipping the Company with ropes and leaping upon them, biting and slashing. Rose stays by her sister, punching, pulling and protecting her from the goblins at all times, not even flinching when she is hurt by them.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

Looking up, Rose sees some goblins hold Thorin down, and one of them pulls out his knife and prepares to behead Thorin. She looks on in horror and in fear, wanting to go and help him, but knowing she cannot leave her sister.

Suddenly, there is a massive explosion of bright light; the sound goes muted as a shockwave rips through the area, flinging goblins in the air and destroying the torturing machines.

Everyone is knocked down, including the Great Goblin. When the force of the explosion and the light has passed, most of the fires in the area have been snuffed out; in the background, a shadow with a tall pointy hat walks up.

Rose breathes a sigh of relief as she sees Gandalf, holding his staff and his sword, Glamdring. Light slowly returns to the area as the goblins and the Company look up, recovering from the shock. They all stare at Gandalf.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

At his shout, the Company quickly get up and begin fighting the goblins. As goblins run at Gandalf, he kills them with his sword and staff. The Great Goblin, still lying on the ground, sees Gandalf's sword and points at it, crying aloud to his goblins.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

Some of the dwarves reach their pile of weapons and begin tossing the weapons to each other; Rose catching hers as Bofur tossing her blades over. They use their weapons to defeat the goblins around them. Oin manages to reclaim his hearing trumpet, although it has been quite flattened. Nori, while fighting, lands on the floor; the Great Goblin runs at him and swings his mace.

"Nori!"

Thorin jumps forward and deflects the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below. The rest of the dwarves and Gandalf continue to fight.

"Follow me. Quick! Run!"

Cutting down the goblins around them, the dwarves, Rose, Ruby and Gandalf run along a pathway leading away from the throne room.

* * *

Bilbo hurries through a cave, fleeing from Gollum, whom he can hear in the distance.

"Give it to us!"

Bilbo is in a side cave; he sees Gollum running past the entrance of the cave he is in. Gasping, he turns around and tries to run through a crack in the wall. However, he gets stuck partway through. He looks up in fear as Gollum, attracted by the noise, backtracks and sees Bilbo stuck in the crack. Snarling, Gollum approaches Bilbo.

"It's ours. It's ours!"

Gollum snarls again; Bilbo exhales and pushes as hard as he can; he manages to slip through the crack, but his waistcoat buttons are ripped off in the process and they hit Gollum in the face. Gollum snarls.

On the other side of the crack, Bilbo falls down from his exertions. As he hits the ground, the Ring, which was in his hand, flies into the air. As it descends, Bilbo reaches up to grab it; instead of landing in his hand, however, the Ring slides onto his finger, and Bilbo suddenly becomes invisible.

Gollum jumps into the area where Bilbo is, growling, and looks around for Bilbo; however, since Bilbo is invisible, he doesn't see him, and Gollum continues down the cave. Bilbo, with the Ring on, sees everything as if he's in a different reality. All the colors are muted, and the edges of everything are blurred and wavy.

"Thief! Baggins!"

Seeing Gollum run away, Bilbo slowly stands up in shock.

* * *

The are running through the suspended passageways of Goblin Town, with hundreds of goblins running after them. While running with Fili, Rose still manages to keep an eye out for Ruby, who is stays by Kili's side.

"Quickly!"

Dwalin sees several goblins running at them from in front

"Post!"

He and some of the dwarves cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and they hold it out in front of them like a massive spear.

"Charge!"

He and the other dwarves charge at the oncoming goblins and sweep them away with the long rail. Dropping the rail, Dwalin pulls out his axes and begins knocking aside goblins. The rest of the company do the same.

Gloin hits one goblin who falls and lands on another suspended path, breaking the path and dropping all the goblins on it into the darkness below. The rest of the Company also fight the goblins around them with their various weapons and fighting styles. Several goblins snarl as they swing on ropes toward the dwarves.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin yells.

He and some of the dwarves cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place; the platform falls outward, entangling the goblins swinging on the ropes.

As Kili fights, several goblins start shooting arrows at him. He deflects some arrows with his sword before he notices a ladder nearby, taking it, he drops it on the oncoming goblins. Kili, Ruby, Bofur and Bifur run forward, pushing the ladder and the goblins it has trapped in front of them.

As they approach a missing area of the path, the goblins fall down into the darkness; the ladder, however, acts as a bridge for the dwarves to cross to the rest of the path. As soon as they cross it, Dwalin kicks the ladder into the abyss, preventing the goblins chasing them from crossing it.

"Quickly!"

The dwarves and Gandalf continue running through the maze-like paths; they get on a section of the path suspended by ropes from above. They slice some ropes, and the pathway swings away from the rest of the path, approaching a different path.

"Jump!"

Several of the dwarves manage to jump to the other path; however, before the rest can, the suspended path swings back like a pendulum to where it started, and several goblins leap on.

As the path swings back again, the rest of the dwarves and Gandalf manage to jump to the new path as well; they cut the ropes, causing the swinging path and the goblins on it to fall. The Company continue running through the tunnels, killing all the goblins in their way.

Gandalf strikes a rock above them with his staff, causing the rock to fall down and begin rolling in front of the group, squashing all the goblins in their way. Soon, they approach a bridge between two walls of the cavern.

As they try to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly breaks through from underneath the bridge and pulls himself up onto the bridge, in front of the Company. As the Company pauses, hundreds of goblins approach them from all sides. Rose and Ruby are shoved into the middle, surrounded by Fili, Kili, Thorin and Dwalin

"You thought you could escape me?"

The Great Goblin swings his mace twice and Gandalf, causing Gandalf to stumble back and almost fall.

"What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf leaps forward and strikes the Great Goblin in the eye with his staff. The Great Goblin drops his mace and clutches his face in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

Gandalf steps forward and slices the Great Goblin in the belly; the Great Goblin falls to his knees, clutching his belly.

"That'll do it."

Gandalf again swings his sword and slices the Great Goblin's neck, causing him to fall down dead.

His weight causes the bridge to start shaking; suddenly, the section of the bridge on which the company is standing breaks away from the rest of the bridge and starts sliding down the side of the cavern.

The bridge slides at a terrific speed down the cavern's wall, demolishing everything in its way; the dwarves cling on, screaming in terror.

The bridge slows down and lands at the base of the cavern, breaking apart and burying the dwarves in the timber and wood. Gandalf gets up from the pile of wreckage and inspects the rest of the dwarves, who are still stuck in the wreckage, groaning.

As Rose opens her eyes, she notices a different weight on top of her. When her vision clears, she sees the blue eyes and blond hair of Fili above her, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

She just nods, feeling too distracted to answer him properly. She had never really thought about it before, but after getting an up and close look at the dwarf, Fili is really quite beautiful. Realising where her thoughts were leading her, she looks away to hide her blushes from him. Little did she know, that Fili was thinking along the same thoughts about her.

"Well, that could have been worse." Bofur pipes up.

Suddenly, the heavy corpse of the Great Goblin lands on the wreckage, squashing those further that were unable to get free of the lumber in time. They cry out in pain.

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin exclaims.

"You just _had_ to say it, didn't you? You just _had_ to say it!" Ruby calls out as Kili helps her to get free.

As the others extricate themselves from the rubble, Kili looks up and sees thousands of goblins running at them.

"Gandalf!"

Everyone looks up and sees the goblins.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin says as he pulls Nori up.

"Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!" Gandalf replies as he helps the dwarves.

Everyone quickly gets up, helping each other out of the rubble, and they run down the tunnels, following Gandalf as he leads the way.

* * *

Gollum jumps into a tunnel, a tunnel with an exit to the side of the mountain. Daylight is visible through the exit.

"Wait, my Precious! Wait! Gollum, Gollum."

Bilbo slowly approaches, invisible with the Ring on. He has his sword drawn. Hearing a noise, Gollum quickly hides behind a rock.

As Bilbo watches, Gandalf and the dwarves run by, escaping through the exit. Bilbo, seeing his companions, is frantic. The dwarves, Rose, Ruby and Gandalf run down the side of the steep, tree-covered mountain.

Gollum again enters the tunnel, looking for Bilbo and the Ring. Bilbo, still invisible, put his sword to Gollum's neck, then pulls back to swing the sword and cut off Gollum's head. Before he can swing, however, Gollum turns around, looking down the passageway behind him.

He cannot see Bilbo, but Bilbo can see him. Again, Bilbo places the tip of his sword at Gollum's throat, but he hesitates upon seeing Gollum's extreme sadness. For a second, Gollum looks almost human.

Bilbo lowers his sword, pitying Gollum and remembering what Gandalf told him about swords and courage. Bilbo then looks determined and takes a deep breath, stepping back a few feet. Hearing Bilbo's feet, Gollum frowns and begins to growl.

Bilbo runs forward and leaps over Gollum, stepping on Gollum's head and knocking him over in the process. Still invisible, Bilbo runs out the exit. Gollum jumps up and scrabbles around him, trying to grab the invisible Bilbo, roaring all the while.

"Baggins! Thief! Curse it and crush it, we hates it forever!"

* * *

Still invisible, Bilbo runs down the mountain after the rest of the Company. Far in front of him, Gandalf pauses to count how many dwarves are with him. The dwarves pause to collect their breath.

"Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili, Rose and Ruby...that's fourteen...and Bombur - that makes fifteen. Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our Hobbit?!"

Everyone looks around for him, Rose and Ruby in a panic as they notice he's missing.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin hisses.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin says.

Dori turns to him. "Don't blame me!"

"Well, where did you last see him?" Rose asks, frantically.

"I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us." Nori explains.

"What happened exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf demands.

Bilbo, still invisible, has caught up to the rest of the group. He hides behind a tree as Thorin speaks.

"I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bilbo, who is still invisible, hears everything Thorin said. He leans on the tree as he ponders what he has just heard. Glaring at the dwarf, Rose opens her mouth to say something when Bilbo's voice speaks up from behind them.

"No, he isn't."

Spinning around, they all see him step out from the trees.

"Bilbo!" Rose and Ruby exclaim as they rush forward and embrace him.

Bilbo smiles as he holds the both of them close.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

The dwarves watch, looking on in a mixture of shock and relief. Gandalf laughs as he speaks.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

Bilbo, having managed to prise himself from the women, strides forward into the group; he pats Balin affectionately on the shoulder.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili says smiling in relief.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asks.

Dwalin looks to the Hobbit with suspicion. "How, indeed."

There is an awkward silence as Bilbo tries to think what to say. In the end, he gives a nervous laugh and puts his hands on his hips. Gandalf is the only one to notice Bilbo sliding the Ring into his waistcoat pocket. Gandalf looks a bit perturbed.

"Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters! I want to know. . .why _did_ you come back?"

Bilbo looks to him for a moment. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

After Bilbo speaks, there is silence as the dwarves think about what Bilbo said. Gandalf smiles slightly, happy that Bilbo has changed so much - for the better. Rose smiles as she holds her cousin/brother again. She is so proud of him, so proud of how far he's come these past months.

Before anything else could be said, howling is heard coming towards them.

"Out of the frying pan. . ." Thorin starts, leading Gandalf to finish.

". . .and into the fire! Run! RUN!"

* * *

 **Well, there we have it. They've finally escaped the Goblin tunnels and are about to enter a different danger all together. Will they all get out of this alive? You'll find out next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! My god I am so sorry for this being late! I have no excuse for it, no new excuses anyway. Just stress at home is getting to me and everything causing me to get writer's block and such. Hopefully I should be okay now, but I'm not making any promises on when the chapters will get updated, so you'll have to continue being patient with me, something I thank you all for and am grateful for it. Thank you for your continued support and also, hello to my new readers!**

 **Review responses;**

 **xXMizz Alec VolturiXx –** Thanks! I hope you're enjoying this!

 **Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 –** I'm glad you loved it!

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Not needing to be told twice, the Company heed Gandalf's order and run down the hill as the wargs run towards them, the sky turning dark as they do. Trusting Ruby with Fili and Kili, Rose stays at the back of the group with Balin, making sure everyone is safe and together.

Seeing a warg rush by me, Rose begins to panic as she sees it stop and turn towards Bilbo. Heading towards him, sword drawn, she soon breathe a sigh of relief as she see it run head first into Bilbo's sword before it falls to the ground, dead.

Swinging her sword at the legs of one running past me, it drops down and Rose leaves it to Thorin and Dwalin to kill it, looking over at Ori's cry to see him taking one out by swinging a hammer behind him at it's head.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!"

Hearing Gandalf, Rose looks up to see the path ends at the edge of a cliff, a drop of hundreds of feet down. Watching to make sure Ruby is safe in a tree, Rose heads for another as Bifur throws an axe, killing a warg which was getting too close for comfort. Bofur jumps off a rock and grabs a tree branch, using Dwalin's head as a stepping stone to the tree. Other dwarves begin climbing into the trees as well. Bilbo tries to pull his sword out of the dead Warg's head, but it is stuck firmly. He continues to pull.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouts out.

Gandalf climbs to the top of the furthest tree; Dwalin boosts Balin up. Thorin, Bombur, and the rest climb up trees too. The main body of Wargs and Warg Riders approach. Bilbo finally manages to pull his sword out of the Warg; he looks up to see several more Wargs running at him. He quickly clambers up a tree, with Rose's help, as the Wargs rush below them.

Dozens of Wargs circle the trees in which the Company members are perched. Gandalf reaches out with his staff and picks up a moth sitting in the same tree as him. Bringing the moth close to his face, he whispers to it; he then blows it gently, causing it to flutter away.

The Wargs cease their growling and turn as the White Warg, with Azog on its back, approaches slowly. Thorin looks at Azog in shock.

"Azog?!"

At Thorin's cry of disbelief, Rose looks up and sees the orc and warg that has haunted her sleep ever since she was sixteen years old. The ones that killed her mother and father, remembering her mother's scream as she was eaten alive.

As his White Warg growls, Azog strokes it and talks ominously.

" _ **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."**_

I am grateful for asking Gandalf to teach me the orc language, having been able to understand all that Azog says. Looking to Thorin, I see his pale face stricken with pain and grief at the realization that his father had been captured by Azog at some point.

"It cannot be." Thorin breathes out.

Azog speaks to his Wargs and Riders.

" _ **Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"**_

At his command, the Wargs leap forward and try to climb the trees. They jump as high as they can, scrabbling at the tree trunks and breaking apart branches in their jaws in their efforts. The trees shake violently at the assault, and the dwarves struggle to hold on, Kili keeps a tight hold of Ruby as she loses her balance a few times.

" _ **Sho gad adol!"**_

With the weight of the Wargs climbing it, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff, which Bilbo, Rose and several other dwarves are in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning wildly. As more Wargs grab onto it, the tree tips over and lands on the next tree; the Rose, Bilbo and the others jump from the falling tree to the next. However, this tree as well tips over; like dominoes, all the trees begin falling over. All the company manage to safely stay in the last tree, on the very edge of the cliff. By some miracle, this tree doesn't fall over from the weight.

The air seems to echo with Azog's laughter. Looking around in desperation, Gandalf spies a pinecone. He grabs it and uses his staff to set the pinecone on fire; he then throws it down amid the Wargs, who retreat in fear of the fire. Azog is startled and angry at the unexpected resistance. pinecones.

"Rose! Fili!"

Looking up, Rose sees Gandalf hold two more flaming pinecones and holds her hand out as one comes towards her. Ruby uses her pinecone to light another, as Bilbo does with Fili and the four of them throw the pinecones at the wargs, along with the other dwarves as they receive more pinecones from Gandalf. All the area around the tree gets set on fire, forcing the Wargs to retreat a distance. At least one Warg gallops away with its fur alight. Azog roars in anger and frustration as the dwarves cheer.

Suddenly, their cheers turn into cries of fear as the roots of the tree they are in start to give way; the tree tips precariously over the edge of the cliff, but comes to a rest sticking straight out away from the edge of the cliff. Gandalf looks down and sees the ground far, far, below. Fili and Kili stop the girls from falling off, Kili keeping a tight hold of his beloved. The dwarves try to hold on as they get flung around. Ori loses his grip on the tree and falls, but manages to grab on to Dori's leg.

"Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!"

"Mister Gandalf!"

Because of the extra weight, Dori loses his grip on the tree as well and falls, but, having looked over at his call, Gandalf quickly swings his staff down and Dori manages to grabs on to the end of it.

"Hold on, Ori!"

Azog growls; Thorin, clinging to the tree, looks at him in hate and anger. Thorin pulls himself up, his sword drawn, and walks down the leaning trunk as Bilbo and the others, hanging from the tree, look on. Rose's face pales, images flashing through her mind at remembering her father hanging back to take care of the orcs in the village while she and her family flee.

Thorin runs through the burning ground at Azog and his White Warg. Azog spreads his arms wide with a smug grin on his face. Thorin growls as he runs with his sword up and his oaken branch shield held in front of him. Azog crouches, then roars as his Warg leaps at Thorin. Thorin tries to swing his sword, but the Warg hits him in the chest with its forepaw, smashing Thorin to the ground. The other dwarves in the tree look on in shock. Dori struggles to hold on to Gandalf's staff.

"Help!" Ori shouts, but there's nothing anyone can do.

As Thorin gets back on his feet, panting, Azog and his White Warg wheel around; they charge at Thorin again. Azog swings his mace and smashes Thorin in the face before Thorin can react. Rose's heart shoots to her throat as Thorin is brutally flung to the ground by the impact.

"THORIN!" Fili and Kili exclaim in terror.

"Nooo!" Balin cries.

Azog roars in excitement. Bilbo manages to stand up on the tree. Looking up at him, Rose also manages to stand, knowing what he's thinking, she won't allow him to go in there alone. The White Warg clamps its jaws around Thorin and Thorin yells in pain. Rose freezes, instead of seeing Thorin in the mouth of the warg, she sees her mother. Shaking her head, she draws her sword, sharing a look and a nod with Bilbo. Dwalin tries to get off and tree to assist Thorin, but the tree branches he is holding on to break, swinging him precariously over the edge and preventing him from reaching Thorin.

"Thorin! Nooo!"

As the White Warg holds Thorin in its mouth, Thorin manages to hit its head with the pommel of his sword. Roaring, the White Warg throws Thorin several feet away onto a flat rock nearby. Thorin lands heavily, his sword falling out of his hand. He is almost unconscious.

" _ **Biriz torag khobdudol."**_

One of Azog's Warg Riders jumps off his Warg and approaches Thorin. Bilbo, seeing this, takes off running with Rose, ignoring Ruby's calls. The orc approaches Thorin and places its sword against his neck; raising the sword, the rider prepares to decapitate Thorin.

As he swings his sword down, Bilbo throws himself at the orc and knocks him over. As they fight, Bilbo manages to stab and kill the orc. Rose stands in front of Thorin as Azog growls in anger, Thorin goes unconscious. Pulling his sword out of the dead orc's body, Bilbo stands besides me as we protect Thorin's body. Bilbo waves his sword wildly at Azog and the other Wargs. Rose just glaring at Azog as he smiles in hatred and speaks in the Black Speech to his Orcs; ordering them to kill the two of them.

Rose holds her free arm out to in front of Bilbo to protect him as a couple of Wargs and Riders approach the pair, snarling. Suddenly, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin, who have managed to get off the tree, plow into the Wargs from the side and start fighting them.

In the confusion, Bilbo yells and leaps forward, wounding a Warg, allowing Rose to finish it off. The White Warg hits Bilbo with it's head and sends him flying, however. As the fighting around them continues, Azog and his White Warg approach Bibo to kill him, Rose throwing herself in front of him. Fili, Kili, and Dwalin have been surrounded by Wargs, the two of them being left at Azog's mercy. Rose, however, won't go down fighting as she stands confidently,

Suddenly, the moth returns to Gandalf. Dori slips from the end of Gandalf's staff, and Dori and Ori fall toward the ground far below. An eagle swoops out of nowhere and catches them on its back; they yell in fear as they are carried swiftly away. Several more Eagles appear and join the fray. Some grab Wargs and Orcs and toss them over the cliff. Others knock down trees, which crush the Wargs below them. Another Eagle fans the flames with its wings, causing an inferno which burns the Wargs. Azog snarls in frustration. One Eagle gently grabs Thorin and his sword in its talons and flies away. As Thorin is lifted off the ground, his oaken branch shield slips off his arm and lands on the ground.

Azog roars and jumps back as an Eagle flies by him; the Eagle heads straight for an alarmed Bibo and Rose and snatches them off the ground. It then throws the both of them, causing them to scream before they land on the back of another Eagle. The rest of the Eagles proceed to snatch the dwarves out of the tree and fly away. When only Gandalf is left in the tree, the roots give way and the tree falls off the edge of the cliff. Gandalf leaps clear of it and is caught by an Eagle. As the Eagles fly away with all the Company, Azog and the few Warg Riders left growl in anger and frustration.

Rose looks around and breathes a sigh of relief as she sees her sister on an Eagle with Balin. Breathing a sigh of relief, She turns back ahead, keeping her arms around Bilbo to keep him steady.

* * *

The Eagles fly all through the night, soaring through the sky over a great distance and over many landscapes. Thorin lies unconscious in one Eagle's talons; the others worry about him.

"Thorin!" Fili calls out for his uncle, but there's no reply.

Bilbo and Rose look to Thorin, both of them worrying over him.

"Will he be alright?" Bilbo asks.

Not being able to answer, Rose says nothing. She only hopes that he will be alright, for Fili and Kili's sake.

The Eagles approach a massive rock structure shaped like a bear. The Eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock. Another Eagle lands on the Carrock and Gandalf slides off its neck, running toward the unconscious Thorin.

"Thorin! Thorin."

Thorin is not responding. Rose and Bilbo run up after their Eagle land. The other dwarves gather around worriedly, Ruby holding onto Kili to give him some comfort. Gandalf places his hand on Thorin's face and whispers a spell. Thorin's eyes flutter open and he gasps for air. He speaks weakly.

"Rose? The halfling?"

"It's all right. Rose and Bilbo are here. They're quite safe."

Bilbo and Rose sag a little in relief as Thorin tries to stand, who is then helped up by Dwalin and Kili. However, once he's up, he shrugs them off and approaches Rose and Bilbo, looking to Bilbo as he speaks.

"You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Rose's temper flares up again. After Bilbo saved his life, how could he speak like that to him! She tenses as she places a hand on Bilbo's shoulder, ready to speak up and defend him. That all vanishes when she sees the anger and irritation leave his face, to be replaced with a sorrow and mournful look.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!"

Thorin grabs Bilbo and embraces him deeply. The other dwarves cheer loudly and slap each other on the back. Rose stands back smiling, Ruby and Kili embracing one another, Gandalf also smiles as he watches Thorin and Bilbo. Bilbo, looking quite surprised, hugs Thorin back.

Thorin soon pulls away from him. "I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

Everyone chuckles at this. Thorin turns his attention to Rose.

"I am also sorry for doubting you. You tried to warn me weeks ago, told me that Azog was still alive, was the reason for the death of your parents, and I just dismissed it. I was wrong to try to banish you from the company. Just as I accepted advice and council from Vidar, I would be honoured to accept it from his daughter."

Rose smile and bow to him. "The honour is all mine, My Lord Thorin."

Thorin smiles back as he places a hand on Rose's shoulder. At the sound of screeching, everyone looks up and watch as the Eagles fly away. Thorin, however, looks beyond Rose and Bilbo, Bilbo noticing, looks behind him, following the dwarves gaze.

"Is that what I think it is?

Everyone turns and as they walk to the edge, they see in the distance, on the horizon, the outline of a single, solitary mountain.

"Erebor - The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf explains.

Thorin smiles, seeing the mountain for the first time in a hundred and seventy one years. "Our home."

Rose and Ruby smile wide at each other, taking each other's hands. They had grown up on tales of the mountain, Rose and their father having vowed to return to the mountain once again to claim it. And now they're here, standing here with the King of Erebor and a bunch of dwarves, Bilbo and Gandalf, reclaiming the home of their family.

A bird cheeps and flies by.

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin calls out.

More birdsong is heard as it flies on.

"That, my dear Oin, is a thrush." Gandalf points out.

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin says as he turns to Bilbo, who nods.

"You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

* * *

 **There we have it, the first movie is finally finished! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned as we jump into the Desolation of Smaug next!**

 **Translations;**

 _ **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob.**_ **-** Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.

 _ **Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!**_ \- That one is mine. Kill the others!

 _ **Sho gad adol!**_ \- Drink their blood!

 _ **Biriz torag khobdudol.**_ **-** Bring me the Dwarf's head.

 _ **Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?**_ _ **Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."**_ **-** Do you smell it? The scent of fear? I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.

 _ **Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da!"**_ \- That one is mine. Kill the others!

 _ **Sho gad adol!**_ \- Drink their blood!

 _ **Biriz torag khobdudol.**_ \- Bring me the Dwarf's head.


End file.
